Journey Through 3: Rising on New Land
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: Years after the Masquerade Night, Lord Alexandr ventures to the East as a business trip. Unknown to her, the trip rekindles a past affair amidst the chaotic system of government. Perhaps only Michiru can save the lord from the blond's demise.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Through 3

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 01

_Compared to Burglier, the trees seem greener. Air so fresh and the wind feels heavy, mysteriously brushing from nowhere. I cannot ascertain myself as to how I can be satisfied with this undertaking. But since I am the lord of the place I am entrusted by my heritage, I'll take this step not as a responsibility nor duty but because this is who I am. _

The wheels ceased and the journal closed.

"Are you feeling fine, sir?" Marcus was across the lord of Burglier.

Both book and pen were slid into her long coat's inner pocket. "I appreciate your concern, Marcus." From the window, her now more mature eyes laid distant on the vast yellow field. Somehow, the features that rested on her face glowed subtly, more defined, and continued to be more attractive as the years passed by.

Never did she expect that she would reach their destination now after the long weeks of travel riding ships, trains, and coaches from Burglier to Asagawa, one of the places expected to lead the Industrial Age in Asia.

"Lord Alexandr of Burglier! Welcome!" The host of the mansion greeted the moment Alexandr stepped off the carriage. Her golden hair glistened with the coming noon. "I've been waiting for you! I welcome you to my humble home."

"My gratitude to you for your invitation, Mr. Shigure."

In his mid 40s, Mr. Shigure looked suave with his sharp eyes, a mustache and a line of gray hair at his sides.

A wide flight of stairs awaited before the entrance, stood gallantly preparing to a high-ceiling room. It was highly unusual to see such extravagant European-inspired structure in the East. The receiving area bore two long luxurious couches while upstairs was an array of rooms.

"Feels like home." She murmured to the indifferent Marcus.

This sight could certainly impress a person who was away from the comfort of her den for more than a month. To see only transient objects and glorify the constantly changing beauty of nature, a man yearn a home.

"I appreciate the courtesy as expected from your admirable race, Mr. Shigure. But despite the educational yet excruciating travel, I only discovered only a little doze of patience on my part." Alexandr sat dignified at the middle of the couch while Marcus remained at the sides.

"It would be cold of me not to understand your circumstances, Lord Alexandr. Besides, I, too, was a victim of this 'excruciating' travel that you speak." He waved at a servant who seemed to understand immediately his command. In a few minutes, the same girl brought cups of tea. "Was it ten years ago? Your brother was a fine man superbly admirable in handling business undertakings."

"I respect his memory and those days you came to visit in our estate for a number of years to share the grievances and bliss of the various ventures you and my brother had taken risk. If I may say that you two were really alike. You gamble for luxury and for life."

"And you played with women for luxury too, eh Alexandr?" He laughed hoping for the former courtier to be amused as well with the memories. "If I remembered correctly, you rather played well in that game."

"So it seemed." She remained stern. Who was laughing and who was not? "Lovely were the youthful days." Alexandr was there only for the sole purpose of concluding the agreement of the investment proposed to her through a telegram. It was hard to refuse a tempting offer not to mention from a man whom their family had strong business relations with eversince her brother managed the estate. And with the jolly fellow she once was, she extremely had benefited the luxury of such relation.

"The youthful days?" Mr. Shigure raised his brows as he used his palm in a whisper to the person across him. "Young or old, it doesn't matter, does it?"

She curved her lips finally in amusement to the man. Everybody knows that Mr. Shigure had mistresses. He had one named Ue back when he frequently visited Burglier to meet up with Alexandr's brother may it be for business or for vices. Then, one night, after a long card game in a tavern, another woman was caught by his pants. Phiné was her name and it was another year and a half of affair. For some reason, his wife, Sera, didn't left him. She was eight years younger than he was. But unlike him, she was patient, loving, kind-hearted and more mature. She seemed contented being the wife of a tycoon. Nobody knew the exact reason on why she couldn't leave the man. Surely, it wasn't for money as her blood came from a well-off pedigree; another obedient woman that fell victim to the pressures of society.

"I see you are still the same man as I know you to be."

"Of course! A man is a man! Everybody knows that. Your brother knew that."

Alexandr cleared her throat. His words awakened her horrid memories. Men! Bets! Women! She could almost curse herself for just even acknowledging her invitation for this investment and having to talk about such inhumane subjects. Yes, she was once part of their herd. Nobody knew she was a woman. Not even Mr. Shigure. She drank with them and made merry with nothing but earthly things.

She continued to appear proficient in the business dealing. "I fancy these memories, Mr. Shigure. But with the likes of me at this very moment is more inclined to the conclusion of what you had promised me in your telegram that you had sent." She sipped at her cup.

"My, my, you really have changed, Alexandr." He stared at him for awhile in all seriousness, penetrating to the insides of the woman's head. It could be possible that persons changed. But deep inside, one's original constitution remained. "I wonder…"

"A fifty percent interest for a twenty-five percent investment!"

He laughed. "Impressive! You reminded me of your brother."

"I am not like my brother!" She retorted violently that even beckoned Marcus' attention. If there was one thing that she despised the most was being likened to her brother. They might be of the same blood but surely they differ greatly in principles and character. If they weren't, why was there a tragedy? There was a huge heave of breath before she could continue the conversation lightly. "I presumed on such conditions written in the telegram. Such was the reason I've come to personally sign the contract. Are there misunderstandings?"

"None. Absolutely. I have the contract right here." Inside his coat's inner pocket was the parchment. "We can have the contract signing tomorrow and have it registered immediately after. For the meantime, do you want to see the project that you will be investing in?"

"I understand that it's a detergent factory. I had somebody to look upon it beforehand. I hear good things about it."

"I am relieved to hear that."

"Are there other things that I need to know about? I know my conscientiousness sometimes fail me to acknowledge the most relevant facts."

"It is nothing important. We can talk about it while touring the factory. Do you mind going to the factory now? Or would some other day be more preferable?"

"Now is perfect."

The three were about to stand, prepared to depart for the tour when a woman in all elegance entered into the room, suspending their agenda with just her presence. "I don't remember concluding our talk, Mr. Shigure."

Alexandr stooped frozen, laying straight to the eyes of the lady. Mr. Shigure's house might not be the last place that she expected to see of that woman. But right now, at that instance, was the least moment that Alexandr would blurt out that woman's name. "Michiru."

"My!" The woman had the most sophisticated face in all surprise. "I know of an investor for Mr. Shigure's factory but I never expected him to be Lord Alexandr."

"Ah Michiru!" Mr. Shigure held out his arms. "I presumed you know Burglier's love tiger!"

No matter how composed Alexandr was, the little traces of blushes on her cheeks could not be suppressed at the comment. Back in the days, she was once called the auspicious 'love tiger' as she, by fortunate events, would end up mugged by love-stricken women in taverns. Her reputation was intense as rarely women could resist Alex's charms. This was the very reason that even men got curious of the young courtier's tricks. But there were certainly no tricks. Their minds just lingered on the question on what this lad had that women undyingly craved for.

"Love tiger?" Everybody saw Michiru's amused and disbelieving simper. "That's odd… I don't remember him to be such."

"Please… Mr. Shigure." Alexandr prepared herself for the departure. "This is not really a good subject for conversation. I want to see now the factory."

"So, the 'love tiger' could not even give me a proper greeting." Michiru folded her arms. "Now, this is so like what I have remembered you, Lord Alexandr."

"My apologies, Lady Michiru." The lord went to pay respect to the woman. "It might be your presence that overwhelmed me. But my intentions are not to be rude. As a matter of fact, I am greatly overjoyed to meet a good old friend."

"No apologies, Sir. On the contrary, it is I who is pleased that such investor called me a good friend."

"Don't waste your breath, Michiru." Mr. Shigure added, grabbing the lord by her arms. All of a sudden, the host's mood changes in an abrupt defense. The host knew exactly Michiru's intentions. These were certainly not on the palatable side for him. "Friendship is not a factor."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shigure. But am I missing something, Lady Michiru?"

The woman confidently smiled, standing firm in her blue flowered _kimono_. "I am going to be straight with you, Lord Alexandr."

"Michiru, let me remind you that this is not your place to speak." Mr. Shigure hindered.

"I know properly of my place, sir. I know that certainly this is not my home but since conversations here are of business, Lord Alexandr has the right to hear of my proposition. I cease only if Lord Alexandr wills."

"Let the woman speak." Alexandr became more intrigued of what this woman had called of a proposition. It had been more then two years if she could remember correctly that Michiru had tendered Alexandr's wounds from the gruesome fights with the bandits. Five long blunt weeks of just talking. During those days, there was the fact that seeing Michiru right infront of her eyes made her longed for her former lover, Michelle. To love someone so deeply, a heart bled only for such person yet only the traces of an illusion could be seen through Michiru's façade. But Michiru was different from Michelle. Michiru was stronger. She was a woman who stood firmly by her principles. She was not a damsel that need protecting. With those weeks, the lord was extremely grateful for Michiru for the aid and most especially for keeping the secret of her true gender. The sight of the woman's face did remind her of love but somehow, it did not rekindle the feeling.

The woman continued to explain. "I give you an option, Lord Alexandr, to invest in the detergent factory or to cultivate the arts of this country by investing in the Kaioh Theater."

"A theater?"

"Yes. It would be a wonderful and joyous place to host plays and music."

"I do remember that you play the violin very well."

"And I remember your proficiency on the piano keys."

Out of nowhere, Mr. Shigure just burst in laughter. "Do you hear that, Lord Alexandr? Arts? Is that really worth investing in?"

"I appreciate your offer, Lady Michiru. But right now, I want to the see the famous detergent factory of Mr. Shigure. I heard it to be a highly mechanized process."

Mr. Shigure had some disgusting glances over Michiru that could let any man wonder their meanings. "If you want, Michiru, you could come with us to the factory and let yourself be the judge on how worthless your theater is compared to my factory."

"It would be my pleasure to see how uncouth your factory is." Her tiny steps carried her to the carriage which was waiting for the men's departure.

As the footman helped Michiru inside, the 'men' followed meters behind. Alexandr was observing courtesy while Mr. Shigure grabbed the chance to win the lord's favor even just for the tiniest moment.

"It's a pity for a beautiful woman to be one stubborn lass." Mr. Shigure started.

"To speak negatively, I know only of one reason for that." Alexandr raised her brows. "You tried to win her to bed, didn't you? And you failed miserably!"

Alexandr seemed to hit on the target perfectly as Mr. Shigure was laughing hysterically. "You know me so well, Alexandr. It's a little embarrassing but I cannot lie to you, Alex. It reminds me back in the days. You know who we are. There were certainly times that women could be a little bit off my limits. However, Alexandr, I do know that women may refuse me but they can never refuse you." He got out a cigar and held it playfully in his mouth. "Oh how I envy you, Alex. I admit defeat on that field."

"Mr. Shigure, that was a long time ago, where love was only a myth."

"AH! You fell in love? Hmm… I did hear of that. So, it was true then. Was it the reason of the change of persona that you speak of?"

"I believe so."

The 'men' was about to enter the carriage when Mr. Shigure had held firmly unto Alexandr's arm. "Remember, Alex. A wolf which had eaten a sheep may temporarily cease to hunt but nevertheless, he will grow hungry again."

The blond stared angrily into his eyes before he unintentionally met Michiru's own. The carriage immediately moved as soon as the passengers were safely seated, facing each other. Marcus, as faithful as he was, remained to be at the lord's sides.

If there was more excruciating than the travel to Asagawa, then it would be traveling to the factory with Michiru and Mr. Shigure. Both continued to explain, putting a lot of efforts on persuasion to hope favor for their own projects. Listening to this kind of conversation was plain torture. Alexandr just couldn't wait to see the factory and finally reach an unbias decision, something all investors knew to make.

When the coachman announced their arrival, a group of workers awaited at the factory's entrance. They seemed to be trained at taking charge with the reception of Mr. Shigure and whoever guests the owner wished to bring with him.

Alexandr could never be more indifferent than what he was showing to the people around him. One reason might be the exhaustion from the trip and another might be the fact that primarily business wasn't her forté until she became the lord. She did know already her place and her duty, but sometimes, her body reacted to things in reflex.

Peering from above in Mr. Shigure's own office, the four people saw the huge wooden factory housing mechanized processes.

"How do you like that, Alexandr?" No doubt, Mr. Shigure was more than proud.

The place smelled foul from the chemicals being worked on and felt hot from the steams of the different kinds of machineries. The thumping sounds and screeching wheels irritated every normal ear there was. All workers clothed in all white looked busy with their jobs, sweating eternally.

"Impressive." Michiru fanned herself. "But the mere sight of improved technology is never conclusive."

"I am convinced." Without another word, Alexandr climbed down the staircase from where they stood. Five minutes was enough for her to make what the investors called the 'unbiased decision'.

"Is everything fine, sir?" Marcus continued to be at her side, only to notice her disconcerted face along with the sweatdrops that slid down her temple from the heat. "Exhaustion is a powerful enemy, sir."

"I know, Marcus. I just can't wait to leave and return to Burglier."

"A wonderful place such as Asagawa might relieve you of your weary."

"I look forward to that. However, I only feel more pressure now." They stopped near the carriage which was waiting for them.

Mr. Shigure and Michiru were able to catch up with the 'men' at the factory entrance. Here was fresher and serene.

"So, you are convinced, eh, Alexandr?" Mr. Shigure's eyes brightened, excitements were flashing from them.

The decision was clear on whose favor it would be and the vengeful-looking Michiru knew exactly what it was. Her smiles curved accepting defeat with dignity. Now, only the words were waited to be flown out from the lord's mouth.

"I talk nothing but business here. I understand that both of you understand my circumstance. Let me explain that I traveled to Asagawa based from a proposition given to me from a telegram. I seek in an investment that is worth my time and finance. Today, I saw a well-established business undertaking of Mr. Shigure. My lady Michiru, you spoke of a dream that is yet to be realized. I acknowledged its purity and the great opportunity. But it is only proper for me to accept what was proposed to me first."

"Well said from you, Alexandr." Mr. Shigure immediately took the blond's hand. "As expected from a good ol' comrade."

Michiru snared at the laughing man. No matter how she saw him, he was nothing but an awfully greedy and rude tycoon.

"That is your decision, lord Alexandr. I respect that." Michiru smiled. "You favored justice, I presumed. But such decision may not be the best there was for you have immediately decided without considering first ALL the relevant facts."

"What else are there to consider?"

As swift as the wind, two whirling ninja _shurikens_ flew from the trees, barely missing a fraction of Haruka's hair, right to the coach's walls. Only her thumping chest served the proof of the moment.

"Let me tell you, lord Alexandr, what all people of this place know about the factory. Your decision, milord, is not of time nor finance. It is a gamble of your life."

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author:

Greetings to you all! How are you, my readers? It's been quite awhile, a year actually, since my last fic. I am bringing to you now, Journey Through 3: Rising on New Land. And yes, I do read reviews and they matter to me very much. A lot of the readers that followed the Journey Through stories asked for a JT3. To name a few – SilentKing, OxMiss PeachesXo, Thepillows93, etc. Well, I don't know if you are still here in . That was really a long time ago but I do hope you will still read this story. Here you go, gals and guys. JT may not be as popular as the recent fics but I hope this could take you to a good ride.

I am looking forward to meeting new readers along the way. JT3 has a more revolting theme than its JT predecessors. I hope you will continue to read this fic to the end. This is fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 02

"_By heavens, I didn't know you are a woman." Sitting up straight, the girl's eyes remained widened of when it seemed to be forever, stooping down low in apologetic respect. Her naked body reflected the single candle light in the tiny room of the tavern. Outside were the loud voices of bets and clanging of more alcohol mugs. "Please accept my deepest apology for my rude behavior. I only know of a Sir Alexandr. I… I… am…" Her fingers were shivering, pulling on the covers over her breasts._

"_Why look so shock, milady?" Alexandr straightened her opened shirt. "Wasn't it you who invited for me to come to bed?"_

"_I… But… Forgive your humble servant, ummm… sir… ummm… milady. I can only think of how lewd I might be in your eyes. Yet, it is only through you that I see redemption from the beastly drunken ogres in the parlor."_

"_You know me as Alexandr, milady. It would be my pleasure to call me by my name. Nothing is more soothing than my name to be uttered by your lips."_

_She had brown hair and amber eyes with cheeks glowing red from every word from Alexandr's tongue. "This is a mistake. You paid for my services yet I can give you none."_

"_Whoever says you can give none?" She laid, a palm supporting her head, as her other arm reached for the girl's cheek. "I pay none for your services. I pay for your pleasure. Milady, no one grows me weak than a beauty such as you." It might be from an enchantment or a hypnotic spell but whatever it was, it lucratively brought forward the girl to her arms._

"_Sire, you truly are a gift of wonder!"_

* * *

The knocking though soft opened her eyes to the Eastern morning.

"Lord Alexandr, I have prepared a morning bath."

It was the chambermaid from outside the room.

"Thank you." She listened to the steps fading far from her room. Mr. Shigure promised her yesterday a nice bath in the morning after the surprise incident outside the factory. He apologized greatly of what had happened and Alexandr had only to accept it.

Her hands felt the soft covers of her bed that continued to pull her down from getting up. This was another business day to start. "Nieva" She uttered the name out from nowhere while doing her bath, prelude to her morning grooming. She was one of the women she enjoyed years back. Even she herself wondered on the sudden recall of the woman that had been completely forgotten until now.

People say that seldom dreams are remembered as a man awoke. Yet, Alexandr's dreams were more than that for they were memories of who she really was, tying the past to her head.

Nieva was one of those women not worth remembering due to her trivial character, nothing but a mere conquest or a one or two time-leisure of activity.

"A wonderful morning to you, sir." Marcus awaited for the now freshly clothe Alexandr outside the chamber.

"Were you there the whole night, Marcus?"

"I am concern of your safety."

"You humor me, Marcus. I hired you as my right hand but never to be my bodyguard. Have you forgotten? My hands are more than capable to handle the subject of your concern."

"I mean no insult."

Her soft steps descended the barren staircase. "I understand and took no insult. Come, let us walk. Mr. Shigure had prepared breakfast for us. Today, I consummate the contract I had sworn to."

"I know that it is none of my business but take what I say as words from a concerned friend. The undertaking you sworn to take emits ominous aura. Your life is threatened, sir. There are people who kill to hinder this transaction. Were you not disturbed by the incident that happened to you back in the factory yesterday? His lady Michiru told and warned you of the risk. I am in awe that you take no words even from a woman now."

"Apart from being a bodyguard, you passed scolding now." Her eyes glared as her character was put to question. She knew what she was doing and nobody could change what she would do or think. There was only one person who changed her life, and nobody would receive that right ever again.

"I know you closed your eyes, ears, and heart for the past eight years, milord. But, I tell you with no disrespect to please listen to his lady Michiru."

At the mouth of the dining hall, she stopped abruptly, looking annoyed. "Then, I tell you, Marcus, that you show me disrespect at this very moment. Let me be where I am." Without another word, she moved forward to find her seat with Mr. Shigure and his wife waiting for their guests.

"Alexandr, you remembered my wife, Sera, don't you?" Mr. Shigure introduced. "We often went to Burglier together."

"Of course I remember her." She gave a slight bow. "It's nice to see you again, Sera."

"I'm glad to see you too, Sir Alexandr." Timidly, she greeted. Long straight silky hair draped down her well-poised waist. Young and vital, the age difference with her spouse could be seen.

"Sera, didn't I tell you that Alexandr is already the lord of the Burglier estate."

"Lord Alexandr. Such name soothes you very well."

"I thank you, Sera."

"Well then, shall we partake our meal?"

There was nothing to deny about the friendship between Alexandr and Sera. With low eyes, staring nothing but the morning meal, Alexandr forced her mind to rest but the thoughts had ran wildly in her head with the guilt years back from the fiery nights she had spent with the wife of Mr. Aki Shigure, the one and only Sera.

Mr. Shigure started the conversation. "I know I had already apologized about the incident back at the factory. I seek apology again that you have to experience such trouble."

* * *

_The first time Mr. Shigure brought Sera to Burglier was on their third year of marriage. She was glowing with youthfulness and femininity that no man or in this case, no woman could ever resist. When the young woman's hand was kissed by the young courtier, both knew that sparks were made. The wife may deny but the courtier insisted as days passed by._

* * *

"I gave word to you, Mr. Shigure. I'll continue with the investment. I feel the fear on your part regarding the consequences of that incident. I cannot blame you for that. But rest assured with what I say now."

* * *

_One night of the young moon, the lady guest had taken a walk in the courtyard while her husband and lord Frederick made merry in the nearby tavern. Sir Alexandr had just finished her rounds of her usual task when her gaze was beckoned by the sight of loneliness lingering around the sweet timid visitor._

* * *

"Good to hear that, Alex! It's good to hear that."

"Excuse the interruption." A servant bowed. "The messenger insisted for you to come to the door immediately for his message."

* * *

"_What's a damsel doing alone in the middle of a vast courtyard?" The courtier had stared at the same flowers the woman was admiring._

"_The peacefulness soothes me."_

"_Was this your will? I hear of your husband with my brother in one of the town's famous tavern."_

"_You heard well, sir."_

"_Why not accompany your spouse, then? Was it your will or his?"_

"_Is asking too many questions a task of a courtier?"_

"_Milady, my work as a courtier ended minutes ago, I come home now to be the person I was born to be, a plain human with feelings and desires."_

"_Well then, why waste time with me in this dark place, when you still have duties to be fulfilled as a plain human with feelings and desires."_

_The courtier smirked watching the moon, her hands resting on her pockets as her lips casually blended the soft howling of the wind. "Under this night sky, I can only fulfill my duty if I can be your lover tonight." _

* * *

To be on the same table with her previous flame, Alexandr was a loss at words. Probably, there was that guilt that remained but now, she presented herself in different time and purpose. The sooner she could finish the business at hand, the sooner she could leave, away from these people that made her cultivate memories as a courtier. Were those people unaware of who she was now? Why were they forcing her to remember? Or were these reminiscences a product of her very own aggravations?

* * *

"_Are the only women you sleep with the only ones who knew you are a woman?" Sera had rolled under the covers in Alexandr's embrace._

"_Your words sounded as if I sleep with just any woman I could find."_

"_Ara? Isn't that the truth? I hear of your reputation, Sir Alexandr. But alas, I, too, fell prey to your clutches." Her fingers stroked the golden strands messed by her very own restlessness of pleasure earlier, before her palms felt every inch of her lover's skin. "How could a woman such as you fill me to satisfaction?"_

* * *

"Alas! What dire luck!" Furiously screaming, the master's entrance was accompanied with tones of frustrations and angst. "There is a mutiny in Jiro."

"A mutiny? What exactly happened?" Sera's spoon clanged with her plate.

"The messenger said that Manager Raiha was responsible for such misfortune."

"Can I be of help?" Alexandr offered.

"Please remain here." He got out the parchment from his coat. "I already signed the contract I prepared. The things left would be for you to sign it and later, such document shall be filed to the Government Registry. I planned to do these tasks today but unfortunately, as you have heard, I must take care of some things. Please don't be misled. Our contract is as important as any other of my business, but I am bind with constraints regarding Manager Raiha's circumstances."

"I understand."

"Forgive me that I couldn't finish the meal with you. I have to depart. Can you take care of that contract for me, Alex? Sera here can accompany you to the Government Registry for the document to be filed." He must have been panicking from the very start because never did he notice his wife's reply nor Alexandr's discomfort of the favor. "I bid you farewell for now." He rushed outside, calling on servants to get things ready for departure.

Marcus just continued to sip the soup on his plate, ignoring the two other people who were left on the dining table to stare at each other before they could return to finish the morning meal. Actually, Sera, was more like staring only at her bagel.

* * *

"_I think I have fallen in love with you, Sir Alexandr."_

_That spring, the flowers were beautiful than usual and the waterhole held new fingerlings to see._

_Alexandr had hugged the woman back, tighter. _

"_Can you shoulder the guilt of ignoring the nights we had together, sir? Why are you silent? Let me hear words from your mouth. Your arms warm me in the winter and cool me in the summer. Even now, your embrace revives my soul. Let me know how you really feel about me."_

* * *

The meal finished in silence. Alexandr got out the five-page contract, reading it carefully, before finally signing at the bottom of the last page. Retracing its three folds, she secured the parchment inside her inner jacket pocket.

Noticing the stillness of the visitor, Sera tried to accommodate by acknowledging the favor asked to her by her husband. Unlike before, Alexandr's eyes looked gloomy than serene, a mystery on the lord's face, set to repeal dialogues and other kinds of life's easiness.

"Lord Alexandr." Sera beckoned. "What time do you plan for me to accompany you to the Government Registry? I seek only your convenience."

* * *

"_Thank you for your love, Sera."_ _One kiss, prolonged for the one affair's finale._

* * *

Whatever could Sera be thinking at that very moment, sitting, finishing a meal with her previous lover. There passed a minute before Alexandr could reply. Remembering the last time they were able to talk coherently with each other, she could still recall the tears falling down Sera's eyes. The woman told the courtier of the happiness considered to be a myth for her as Mr. Shigure's wife and such happiness was too precious to end. Alexandr couldn't fight for what she understood as 'love'.

"Thank you for the offer, Sera. But I can manage on my own to the Government Registry." Without another word, Alexandr stood. "Instead, do you mind taking a morning walk with me?"

"With me, Lord Alexandr? Do I hear it right? You want to take a walk with me."

"Your town held a different hue of blue in its sky. Let old friends celebrate this miracle." Alexandr stood, extending her hand to the seated lady.

Her smile accompanied her receipt of the invitation as her arms got locked to Alexandr's own. Let old friends celebrate this miracle indeed.

Marcus hurriedly came to his master, still with a loaf of bread on one hand. Their hasty steps were out of synch, pressing his head closer to a whisper. "I do not know whether to feel joy for you. With her, you may find redemption from your past, but you seek the same quandary."

"Let servants be servants. Why do you concern yourself so? Leave us."

Even if Alexandr would jump over the cliff of despair or swim to hell, these would be her responsibility alone. Her life was only hers. Never will she share this to other people nor receive another life to be part of hers. This was easier. Perhaps, that was why she became the courtier as the women of Burglier known her to be – a person who brought only happiness and satisfaction to women of misery. This was the same person that brought tears to Sera's eyes. No, not only to Sera's eyes but brought overflowing tears to Nieva, Mina, Leane, Elise, Froine… could she remember all? Tears? They suffer only tears yet the one Alexandr truly loved suffered more – her death.

"I will say now, milord, that you surprise me with this morning walk."

"A short walk never hurts."

"That last time we took a walk together, we ended up in bed."

"Forgive me of the horrid memories I showered you with for the past years. You were young and so was I. We fancy over feelings and desires, mistaking heartbeats to be love. But we matured. I believe we are now fully aware of our places."

Her pace slowed down as she stared at the blond looking far to where the road laid ahead. "I have no idea you think that way."

"Anyway, I longed to ask you something about the factory."

"Is this with regard to the incident of yours?"

She nodded.

"I will try to tell you everything I know, milord, but I cannot promise you that I can give you all the information that you seek. I am clearly aware that you come to Asagawa as an investor" She paused for awhile. "And not as someone else I knew to be." Shaded with trees, the road they strode upon was still part of Mr. Shigure's properties. The country view could lead one to think otherwise, but such road swiveled back to the mansion's back door. "Actually, there is a group of ninja assassins that continue to threaten every investor of the Shigure Detergent Factory. Two had already declined to invest and the other three investors disappeared without a trace. It seemed that the ninjas took you, milord, as the next on their list."

"So, they are threatening me. Are you aware of their motives?"

"Sadly, I am not. But I do know that there are people who bore hate at this factory. I tried to ask my husband to just retire the business and find another but he seemed passionate with this."

"Why bore hate?"

"As you already know, my husband could be unjust when it comes to work and wages which workers find it impossible to continue doing their task. But with their status in society and life's difficulty, they had no choice but to continue working under my husband's tyranny. There are also the villagers from the valley who claim that the factory housed evil spirits which plagued their village."

"What superstition!"

"Then, Lady Michiru."

"Lady Michiru?"

"She insisted my husband to divert his investment to a theater rather than a detergent factory. When my husband declines, she proposed to every investor that my husband dealt with."

Alexandr gave off a soft amused laugh, leaving the other woman in a wonder. "You seemed contented referring to your husband."

"I beg your pardon."

"'My husband'. You let it slid casually from your tongue. Was this the happiness you almost forewent?"

Her feet ceased. Certainly, the woman was not amused. "My husband has mistresses. People can never change what they truly are, Lord Alexandr."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But you know what kind of a monster my forsaken husband is, milord. You knew to whom you delivered me to."

"I never delivered you to anyone."

"You never delivered me to anyone? 'Love should not be mistaken as desire.' I was in love with you. You only felt desire toward me. What thick armor have you got in your heart that never will your desire be turn to love?"

"The sun had risen high. I must hurry to the Government Registry and fulfill what was asked of me. Look there! The mansion's not far. If you please excuse me, I would like to take my leave." The blond walked fast paced, securing the parchment on her coat, as without looking back, headed to the direction of the town's centre.

With the glaring sun, Sera could only see the silhouette of the person leaving her. People indeed never change of what they truly are. "She left me again."

At the other side of the town was a wide silent house wielding a garden with a small pond. The greens surrounded the structure and the air were calmer compared to the town's busy streets.

"Out again, miss?"

"The investor that Shigure-san brought denied my proposition, Do-san. Same as those previous ones, we can expect that Lord Alexandr will receive the same treatment."

A crouching man in his 80s whom Michiru referred to as Do prepared her sandals at the house's steps. "Lord Alexandr." He thought for a moment before he continued as soon as Michiru had reached their gates. "Have I heard that name before?"

"Yes, you have, Do-san. 'He' was the person whom I talked to you about when I went to the West for Darien's wedding."

"Was he the one you gave aid with, the man who fought with the bandits?"

"You are not mistaken."

"I remembered you talked about him for months when you returned. Are you not fond of him?"

The younger one smiled along with her pleased eyes. "Yes, I was. But 'tis not a subject for discussion. We certainly meet for different purposes."

"I must say that I am more than disappointed at what I hear, miss. When I heard that the man you were fond about finally came to our place, I thought that you will finally settle down and cease with these various activities of yours."

"I should go now, Do-san. I am hearing of impossible things from your mouth now."

"What is this 'impossibility'? For you to live alone as the heiress of this vast estate is more than the 'impossibility' you called to."

"I have you at my side."

"Who am I? I am but a mere servant of the young miss. You need someone who can warm you and care for you, someone who knows you at your worst and at your best, then both of you will live happily in each other's embrace."

"Do-san, are you trying to make me marry?"

"If that is how you see it, miss, then, that can be possible."

"I have things to do. I cannot be bound by relationships and be subjected to constraints. There are lots of works to be done, society to uplift, culture to be preserved."

"Can't you not share this work to the person that you choose to share the other half of your heart to?"

"Perhaps that can be done. But, there is certainly no man worth half of my heart. If they are not fools, they are maniacs who only want to lay a woman in bed. The young ones pursue experience, the old ones pursue pleasure. The rich ones cared for the completion of their collection of mistresses. Thus, a woman seeks love to the poor ones, victims of injustice, defender of truth and decency. Yet, 'tis another miscomprehension. Never could we conclude in totality for in their minds, too, lay hidden and greedier motives, using partners, spouses, and passions to uplift status. Such selfishness!"

"You harbor so much hate, miss. How about this Lord Alexandr?"

"Lord Alexandr?" She said mockingly of what this old man could possibly be saying. "That 'man' shared to me years back frustrations for 'his' former lover. 'He' lives in the past, trying to survive in the present. What kind of a life can a person such as Lord Alexandr offer me?"

"When a man falls, he can stand up on his own."

"A man, you say? Well, 'he' better stand up now because if 'he' cannot, then the more, I will never forgive HER. I must go, Do-san. I respect your views but there are some other more important things that need my utmost attention." After opening her wooden umbrella, she briskly walked, not waiting to hear a reply from her concern servant.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 03

Alexandr knew that the Government Registry must be at the town's centre but where exactly was the town's centre? There were already carriages and busy villagers walking around, talking with merchants in food stalls and fruit stands, and swaying morning drunkards who were spreading fear to the young children. With her blond hair that shone with the high noon, she was indeed a sight to see. All person, man or woman, turned in awe at the sight of the foreigner.

"Pardon me, can you show me the way to the Government Registry building?" The blond finally asked a couple of men who were playing checkers at the side of the streets.

"The Government Registry? You go left after that wine shop over there. The building should be visible by then."

"Thank you."

It was a very busy day indeed – busy and noisy. She straightened her coat a bit and continued on her adventure. Sweat had finally reached her back, her hair growing wet, with her moist temple. The dampness was already beginning to reach her collar.

As soon as he turned to where the man instructed her, the wooden two-storey Government Registry building met her gaze, meters away from where she stood. Under the blazing sun, she could not wait to seek shelter, her steps, lengthened every second.

She almost succeeded when she noticed a familiar figure going inside the building at where she stood. The sign read 'Public Library'. Obviously the person did not see her.

Annoyed by the heat, Alexandr grabbed the chance to just go after the person. A chat was not intended. But a short rest could perhaps clear her mind before she would finally file the document and officially bind herself to Mr. Shigure's conditions.

"Why, it is you, Lord Alexandr? What are you doing here?"

"Indeed I am not mistaken that it was Lady Michiru who entered the building."

"Do you have business with me?"

"None, actually. I was passing by and saw you going inside. I figured we could talk for awhile."

"It is clear that I get no return for sharing a moment with you since you had already decided to which project you would be investing in. But, I mind not of your company." Passed the clerk's desk, she summoned the other woman to a corner, hidden by the tall shelves of books. There, a table stood facing the window to a wide rice field.

"Please sit, milord, while I gather a couple of things. Then, perhaps, you can catch a breath or two. You are sweating hopelessly." She handed the blond a white embroidered handkerchief, folded neatly from her kimono, before she disappeared between the shelves.

The room was rather dim compared to the outside's high noon. Nevertheless, here was fresher. There was some uneasiness to take the white cloth that bore a scent unfamiliar to Alexandr's smell. No doubt it was a flower's scent. But she was not sure which flower was it. It was the first time she smelled of such sweet fragrance.

Removing her coat gave her a little bit of lax. Putting the garment on the table, she sought for her company. "Do you come here often?"

Michiru seemed busy exploring through tons of books and shelves, her eyes were full of overflowing enthusiasm. "Yes. I took knowledge seriously since a woman's status here in Asagawa is only good for domestics. The education thought to me limits my abilities only in basic literature and the crafts. Even my playing of the violin comes from my own effort."

"What sort of injustice do you live?" A trace of anger was found in her voice.

"An injustice that you might had experience, Lord Alexandr, if you hadn't clothe yourself with men's clothing and deny your true social status."

"Is that an insult, milady? Nevertheless, back in Burglier, the women there are different."

"What are these differences that you refer to; that women are not forced to marry against their will; that women share authority with their husband; that women were not treated as objects in bed for gratification or just for mere self-preservation?"

"Women are loved in bed."

"Oh, my apology, milord." Sarcastically, she glared at the blond, passing by him, with a couple of books in one hand. "I forgot that you were part of those 'men' who love women in bed. As Shigure-san had said, you were a 'love tiger'. Am I mistaken?"

Michiru might have the same hair, the same eyes, and the same lips of Michelle, but definitely, she had different beliefs on things. She was the kind of woman that Lord Alexandr would love to conquer back in the days and prove the woman wrong. But right now, the futility was realized.

"Is this anger of yours toward me from whence I refused your proposition?"

"Nay, milord. This anger of mind is for your very own cowardice."

"I beg your pardon."

"You call yourself the Lord of Burglier, making finance from businesses and investments all over your country and now in my country. People respected you but do you really do something for the people, for the society? You even clothe yourself with men's clothing, rejecting you of who you are. Do you possess hate for yourself so much?"

"I have no hate for myself. I clothe myself like this because it is who I am. Why do you want to change the person that I've become?"

"I do not want to change you, milord. You are the one who let yourself believe that you changed because of your own insecurities."

"This is nonsense argument. You certainly have no idea about me. I made a mistake of talking to you."

The smaller woman retreated, sitting on the table and opening the books on mechanics and agriculture that she had gotten. Falling silent, she asserted Alexandr's presence who had only leaned against the window sill.

"Look, milord. I pitied you when I saw you carried over to Darien's mansion. Wounds and bruises covered your body and I learned that such was due to your bravery for my cousin and his wife. Thus, I volunteered to give you aid. To my surprise, I uncovered your secrets of your physical well-being. Yet, I opted to keep your secret as you had asked of me. You talk of me of how much I resembled your past lover that pained you and how much you vowed not to fall in love again. I respected your decisions but by vowing not to fall in love again, you voluntarily killed yourself. You had lost your vitality and your sense of chivalry."

The lord had just grunted from her speech. There was no point of starting a discussion that lead to uncovering the character that Alexandr had made for herself. Why are the people around her so concern of what she had become? Why are they making her life difficult? Why do some want her to change and some do not? What had she become anyway?

After passing a chapter of the book, Michiru seemed to realize the harshness of her speech, reflecting, and finally coming to stand opposite the annoyed Alexandr by the window. "I know only a part of you. It is wrong of me to pass judgment of what I see you have become. But truth to speak, milord, I see your condition becoming worse than what I had remembered years ago." Yet the other remained uninterested now. "You may find it rude that you are talked about with such directness from a person such as me. I had liked you when I first saw you but now, you became more aloft than before."

"Yes, I certainly find it rude with the stinginess of your words. And I find it impossible for you to guess who I truly am when in the first place, you only knew me for not even a tenth of my life."

"But I am proud to say that I have a good sense of knowing one's character based on the person's eyes. What I am seeing now, unfortunately, is a pair of eyes, lost and wandering."

"Look, say what you ought to say for yourself. I knew you were different from the very start though kind enough to listen to my sentiments and aiding me back to health. But I admit that I had never met a woman such as you with so much directness in speech and firmness in beliefs." When she got her coat, her small journal dropped openly on the table.

Michiru picked up the small book. "Haruka" She read on the cover page a handwritten word. "Can this be your pseudonym for your journal by any chance?"

The blond defensively snatched back her journal, putting it back to where she had kept it, inside her inner jacket pocket. "I am going now. I respectfully left you with your opinions as I have matters of my own that is more attune to my visit."

"I wish you well in your endeavor." She called out to the blond, all set to go, through the tall shelves. "'Haruka', you know can mean 'distant' in our own parlance."

Alexandr replied in one look before she disappeared out of the library. She should have been resting from the heat of the noon but ended up cooked by Michiru's remarks. She came to the town's centre to file the documents and that was what she intend to do, not to be intimidated by opinions of a person who in the first place know nothing but idealistic notions.

Her quest finally ended, stepping unto the wooden entrance of the Registry building, only to find a lock door in front of her. She was about to knock when a peddler who seemed to be sharing a shelter at the side interrupted her.

"No use of knocking, sir. No one can be found inside on this day."

"I see no reason to desert this place at this hour. Am I visiting on a holiday or perhaps a day of rest in your country? I am sorry, my good man, but I am only but a visitor on this land. Do you mind telling me your customs or some other important matters I am not aware of?"

"Important, you say? Nay!" He mocked, fanning himself with his hat he took. "I see no importance. A _gaijin_ such as you may found no importance as well from customs or strict righteous politics."

"What is happening then?"

"All the officials of the land declared holidays for themselves due to the commemoration of the chief official's daughter's nativity."

"A celebration?"

"Every government official and members of the society's high class celebrate the chief official's daughter's twenty-first birthday. And the fools came to attend for the sake of good relations with the highest official of the land and this official as well, organized such, to receive special treatments with the high class. A symbiotic relationship, you can refer it to be such."

"You brought to me surprise, my good man. Yet, I am intrigued. Where can I witness this event that you speak? Please take no offense but hardly am I convinced with your statement."

"There," he pointed west. "Two blocks from here is a hotel owned by Hontsu-sama, another influential man in this town. It is said that Hontsu-sama had rented out his hotel to chief official Mori-sama for free for the celebration. In return, Mori-sama agrees to pass no restrictions for Hontsu-sama's hotel chain."

"I know it is not of my business to say this but for a peddler, you know many things around you."

"A peddler goes from one place to another and these eyes and ears are more concern of what is happening around me than are they concern of my selling."

"And you find it a good thing?"

"If I could be of service in one way or another to the society, then, it is a good thing, sir. If only there is something I could do about these various things I hear. But alas! My status could only permit me to send in news to people who are ignorant or perhaps to people who just preferred to become an ignorant."

"Then, you are a good man for your pure intentions."

His smile glowed despite his ragged clothes and blistered soles. "I wonder why you are not aware of this gathering, sir. I can see that you are certainly one of those men that will be invited of such luxurious event. Nevertheless, I am happy, because if your presence cannot be found under their roofs, then you are one with the masses. Spare a minute or two for my opinion, sir. I feel goodness and a strong sense of responsibility somewhere in your heart." He put on his hat, and slipped on the huge baggage on his back. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you to where the chief official is but my task obliged me to go to the direction opposite of where you should be off to."

"Please do not let me be a hindrance for you. I can manage on my own. I am already grateful for your time."

"Perhaps, we will see each other again." He waved at the blond as he strode again under the scorching sun.

She tried to clear her head for awhile before resuming to the business at hand. Apart from being punished by her very own pride of not taking on a carriage to the town's centre, a barren building awaited her. Now, there was a strong sense of obligation on her part to actually witness the importance of this gathering by the high-ends.

"Milord! Milord!" A perspiring Marcus came to the lord's sight. "I have looked all over town for you. Wherever did you go to? I've been in this part of the town but your presence was nowhere to be found. My scare brought to me unimaginable thoughts of you being held captive by those ninjas who dared to threaten your life."

"To my disappointment, your face holds infinite worries. Do you not trust my abilities enough of protecting my own life despite my numerous encounters of bandits, goons, and insane lords?" She looked around for awhile searching for something only to find none of the redemption she had yearned to battle against the distance and the sun. "Have you come on foot, Marcus?"

"Yes, I have."

"What foolishness have you got in your head, Marcus? If your intention is to accompany me or fetch me, you could have at least thought of our transportation." When the servant remained silent, she continued. "Both of us look worse than tramps in this cursed heat."

Of course he knew that what happened to them was the least for him to take the fault but Marcus seemed patient no matter how threatening Alexandr's barks had become every second. Be it be from the heat of the sun or the crowd's clattering that she got her temper from, he really couldn't conclude because now that he thought of it, Alexandr's attitude had become worse in Asagawa than what she was back in Burglier.

"Open your eyes, Marcus! Perhaps there are hired coaches in our midst then I can pay the price to have a more comfortable shade from the heated sun of this foreign country."

Only the busy town was in front of them with rickshaws loaded with people, stuffed sacks, and straws. There were coaches present but none was vacant nor gave a slightest hint for it to be for hire. Perhaps this was one of those days that got Alexandr's fate to feel on foot the new land where she chose to invest in.

The distance might be shorter than what she had traveled from Mr. Shigure's mansion to the Registry building but it felt like she and Marcus had walked on forever in this dusty road with no umbrellas nor hats for shades, the closest thing might perhaps be the alternating shadows of buildings of different sizes and shapes. Despite the sweat trickling down her neck, she still bore a trace of nobility in her walk.

When both reached the venue, their feet were at its peak of exhaustion. Alexandr only grimaced at her company who innocently had asked their intention of such gathering. Judging by the people who attended, it hosted no one but mere nobles of the place and how the two foreigners were covered with dust and sweat could not easily made them be identified as members of the high-class society.

The hotel lobby was sublimely organized – red carpet and fully furnished –, called to be the most prestigious hotel during that time and place, a sight that Alexandr had gotten used to seeing, thus, it would take more than a shining room to tweak her admiration. The gathering was held in a separate room more spacious than the lobby adjacent to it. Two men guarded the entrance and by the looks of their well-pressed uniform, they were the town's police force that for some reason was tasked to guard a 'birthday party'.

"Do you not know on who you are talking to?" Lord Alexandr growled insatiably at the guard who loudly refused to let her and Marcus in.

"Are your ears deaf? Begone, you eyesore! This party is never appropriate to the likes of you!" The two guards had grabbed their arms violently, leading them out of the hotel.

Yes, they looked a little bit exhausted and rather unfit to attend a gathering but never was Alexandr insulted in her whole life, being dragged out not only from the room but from the hotel itself and be exposed again to worsen dust and heat. "Listen, you fools, you ignoramus! I've never been showed with much disrespect than what you are throwing at my face. I detest the lack of courtesy and equality of the government not to mention your faulty judgmental minds."

"Silence! Depart now and let someone else believe of the lord you claim to be."

"Milord, whatever are you doing at the sides of the road?" Michiru's carriage abruptly stopped upon the sight of a raging blond with her servant infront of the hotel.

If two words would be used to describe their situation at that very moment, then, that would be pathetic and exhausted. Michiru seemed to notice this that the lady had actually stepped down from her comfort and join the 'men' in their disturbing situation. The woman's appearance brought awe to the people, like a goddess gracing her subjects with her mighty presence. Without the sweated hair, damped collars, and dusty sleeves, perhaps Alexandr won't look too inferior beside the well-poised Michiru whose fragrance filled the whole atmosphere, intoxicating everybody's senses.

"Forgive me, milady, but I say now that I find your countrymen to be such uncouth creatures. I expected wrong on courtesy and respect."

"What exactly ills you, milord?"

"These fools accused me of being a liar when I respectfully introduced to them my identity."

"Do my eyes deceive me? Am I seeing the heiress of the Kaioh household in front of my hotel?" Breaking the tensed conversation, a short stout man with face covered in grayish beard approach them.

"Hontsu-sama, a pleasant afternoon to you." Michiru greeted bowing.

"I am overjoyed with your presence, Michiru." He beckoned to the girl. "Come, why remain here when a gathering awaits you inside."

"You have it wrong, sir. I am here simply for my good friend, the Lord of Burglier. Your attendants have wronged him and denied his presence into your gathering in insult."

"The Lord of Burglier?" The man examined the blond. "Lord Alexandr? The same Lord Alexandr who practically owns the whole of Burglier?" His eyes brightened, grabbing the opportunity to start his self-introduction with full of pride. "I am Roa Hontsu, owner of the Hontsu Hotels, obviously, we are standing in one of my properties, right now."

"I am honored and I am pleased that you have heard well about me." Alexandr composed herself, her eyes told everything she cared to say. Nobles such as they, knew, bloods the same as theirs and no words were needed for them to further communicate in front of 'idiotic' commoner-guards.

The wavy-haired lady smiled, partly castigating the guards with her looks.

"You are the one who Shigure gave invitation to." Upon satisfying himself of his scrutiny, he immediately held unto the visitor's hand. "What fools are these guards? Forgive them, milord, they are imbeciles hired for temporary compensations." When Hontsu led the two 'men' back into the hotel, he secretly gave threatening remarks at the two guards appearing like beaten dogs along the sides of the streets.

"Michiru?" The blond had looked back to the lady who had stayed behind.

"Michiru, are you not going to accompany your friend into this crowd? Though you have a reputation of refusing social gatherings, I assume you won't deny this opportunity. After all, it is not everyday that you had stepped off your carriage in front of my hotel in order to be of any assistance to a very influential man whom beyond my idea to be a close friend of yours." Hontsu had extended a hand.

Somehow, the lady had sensed a different tone in Hontsu's words. He was known as a man with a sharp tongue despite his good relations to different government officials and other men of business. Certainly, this was one of the men that Michiru hated to be associated to. Rumors had been tagging on Hontsu's back regarding unethical dealings and inhumane actions but nobody could ascertain the facts. A number of times, this man, too, received _shurikens_, the same weapons that almost took Alexandr's life at the factory. But for some good fortune, this man still lived until today.

"Very well, Hontsu-sama. I'll take it as an honor to be able to join the celebration this afternoon." Instead of receiving the arm offered to her by Hontsu, she tagged unto Alexandr's without hesitation. The lord without questions proficiently escorted the lady into the vastness of the room. Following them was Marcus who was left only with nothing but astonishment toward that afternoon's couple.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 04

"Can you spare a second for us to go to the washroom?" Michiru whispered to the person beside her while they followed Hontsu breaking through the elegant room that was swarmed by nobles, chatting with each other, rather than celebrating someone's nativity.

"Can't your 'lady-ness' wait?" Alexandr grunted. "We had stepped into this floor no more but a minute and there you are, already attending the rituals of femininity."

"Well, excuse me, milord. This favor is not of mine but for your sake." Without another word, she violently pulled on her escort, winning immediately at this tag that Alexandr had only found herself in front of the washroom's mirror.

"What is the problem?!" Alexandr scowled, losing her patience.

"You are the problem," ragingly pointing at the mirror in front of them. "Do you not wonder on why the guards had refused your entry? With the looks of you, you are better called a vagabond than a lord. Have you not thought of what the people might think of you?"

Indeed, her face had lost its freshness, as if she had been to hell and back. Her hair, all crumply, and disgustingly piling over her head, the golden color, yielded off-road specks.

"Remember, milord, when you come to a battle such as this one, you must come prepared. People may have principles and beliefs, but you choose to come into the water, thus, you must swim with the waves." She wet her hands, shaking the excess water out of them. "To whoever you intend to speak and for whatever purpose you have chosen to come, you won't be treated with respect if you face them looking like dirt." With her slender fingers, she neatly brushed back the strangled strands of hair covering Alexandr's brow. She continued to cleanse the taller woman's face, wiping gently the bits of dusts on the lord's temples and cheeks. Michiru was partly surprised on how Alexandr's skin remained to be as soft as she remembered the lord's skin to be while caring for the wounded blond years back -- Soft and tender. That was how Michiru described Alexandr. And this was how she saw Alexandr now at that very moment.

There was a solemn silence before Michiru could continue to breathe. "There, milord. I know you see the difference of how you look in the mirror. Aren't you going to bark with me for my 'lady-ness' or are you going to bark at yourself for minding at beauty and presentation before this crowd?"

The blond had only glared at the other in response. Yes, Michiru was partly correct. But, whatever that she might be doing in that gathering could be done without Michiru's intervention.

"If I may ask, why is a purpose-driven lord so eager to be in this gathering? You have come only as an investor for Shigure's undertaking. What purpose do you have in this act of yours?"

"Technically, it would be none of your business to know of my activities. But, I share this to you as long-time comrades as we are, despite of the bladed words you passed to me back in the library. Aside that the government official whom I wish to file our investment contract to be here in this gathering, a man I was intrigued with, gave me insights of the situations in your society. I bore no exact purpose of my coming here. So, you can treat this as mere curiosity of a visitor from another land."

Michiru had shrugged. There was certainly something more from this reply.

Marcus leaned against the wall, becoming amused at the sudden transformation of his lord. With a woman's touch, Lord Alexandr had become the freshest and hottest bachelor of the party.

When the two emerged from the corners of the washroom, eyes were mercilessly pulled toward their direction with tongues throwing praises after praises with every step they made with each other holding each other's arms.

"Ah! Lord Alexandr and Michiru! You are here." Hontsu came with another man with glasses of light brown shades over his eyes. "For a minute, you have me worried when I lost sight of both of you. And my! You look great, milord." Closely, he took the opportunity to share a whisper to the blond's ear though Michiru and the other man could hear clearly his remarks. "You two make such a lovely couple."

"This may disappoint you, Hontsu-sama," continued Michiru. "But, it seemed your perception won't be realized soon or any other matter. Lord Alexandr had come solely on business."

"As you all know, gentlemen, I come to invest in Mr. Shigure's Detergent Factory."

"Yes. I have heard of that. I am pleased to know of an investor to come to our land." The man with the glasses remarked. "I am Kiriyan Mori, the…"

"…chief officer of the Government Registry and the man responsible for the regulation of the businesses of Asagawa. Your hands hold the authority to give birth or destroy a person's business venture."

Mori smiled, his cheeks almost blushing, upon hearing that a powerful lord such as Alexandr had knowledge of his public duty. "My job makes me appear to be an antagonist to venturers but I tell you, milord, that I am no antagonist. I am a man who seeks only truth and peace."

Michiru secretly rolled her eyes upon hearing of what she truly knew as mere folly.

"I have news that today is the celebration of your daughter's nativity. I share in your happiness." Alexandr preserved the smile she had put on her lips as if making the conversation with utmost sincerity. Every bone of her body knew how she hated this kind of unreasonableness.

"Come!" Mori, the government's chief official, was more than overjoyed and excited, tapping the blond's shoulder in the friendliest way, to lead Alexandr to the other side of the crowded room. "A young and handsome bachelor such as you might want to meet my daughter, Reena."

Alexandr was about to follow the man when Michiru had took a second to whisper a word of caution. "Enjoy to your heart's content the information that you seek."

"Are you not coming with me?"

"If I come, my presence won't be of worth to you, and you would be left unsatisfied. I will take Marcus with me now. I am sure that the lord would not mind." For some reason, one signal and Marcus followed the lady to the opposite direction in the room.

Mori took Alexandr to three ladies, sharing amusing stories, judging by their giggles. Each girl was younger than the other.

"Lord Alexandr, I want you to meet my three daughters, Shion, Reena, and the youngest, Hana."

Alexandr bowed in greeting.

"It's been a long while since we talked, ey, Marcus?" With drinks in their hands, Marcus and Michiru found a good spot away from Alexandr yet still having a great view of what the blond was doing amidst the crowded room.

"A very long while, miss. But I am glad that we are able to meet you here in Asagawa. I do not know whether my telling you of this seemed proper but for your information, miss, I saw peacefulness in Alexandr with your presence."

The woman could only laugh in disbelief. "I do not know about that, Marcus. Please take no offense but your master keeps on denying to herself the fact that she is trap in her past. Unless she moves on, no life lies ahead of her. She limits herself from a lot of things, only narrowing her sight to what was served in front of her." She sipped a drop. Both continued to have their eyes on their subject of discussion.

"My apology if my master had caused you trouble in any way."

"Nay, Marcus. She caused me none of the troubles. Though, I feel pity of her circumstance." Suddenly becoming confused of herself, she turned to him. "And do I deserve pity as well for having to feel sympathy toward this 'woman'. Look at me, Marcus, I despised these men who gave me drinks. When they handed me the invitation for this gathering, I decided to turn it down just like the other invitations sent to me. Yet, here I am, dragged in, and drinking wine."

"Excuse me," interrupted a petite curly damsel. "I heard you came from Burglier."

"Yes. I come here with my master, Lord Alexandr."

"I know of such fact. My friends on that table are intrigued about your land. We were wondering if you could join us for a chat."

Marcus, raising his brows, turned to Michiru, to get her permission. The lady had just raised her glass, cheering on the savvy foreigner toward his 'admirers'.

Left all alone, Michiru finished her glass. Alexandr was still there with the daughters of Mori, probably flirting with them. Now, that would be a good thing – a good start of expanding her horizon, spreading her wings. Love changes persons. If love could make Alexandr's life a mess, then, certainly it could restore her back. She pondered for awhile, staring at Alex's humble smiles. Then, the Lord of Burglier will give Michiru a chance to explain everything on how wrong Alex was in his decision to invest in Shigure's factory. If only Alexandr would easily understand. With her current frame of mind and perspectives, it was more than difficult to let him be convinced even with the right words.

"Excuse me for a moment, milord, I need to speak to Ugore." It cannot be ascertain who this Ugore was since Mori had suddenly left when the atmosphere between Alexandr and the women had become lighter than before.

"Please tell me if you mind my company." It would be too rude to abandon three innocent ladies in an instant but if the women felt annoyed of Alexandr's presence, then, the better for Alexandr to depart.

"No, sir, we like your presence in our midst." The eldest one, Shion was more sophisticated and mature. She must be in her mid-20s. As a matter of fact, they looked more like triplets if it were not for the age differences. Wavy chestnut hair, brown eyes, slender builts, and thin lips were their domineering features.

"Well, thank you." The lord continued their conversation with subjects ranging from geography and the arts. Both were listening attentively, and giggling with every comment of the lord no matter how serious she looked. But, Reena, was the one who allured the visitor.

With her past lifestyle, Alexandr took pride of knowing every woman's expression and their meanings. A blink of the eyes, the right angle of the curve lips, the waving of the fingers, and the swaying of a dress' edge – Alexandr had studied them all and seeing Reena in front of her. There was more to her laughing and responding. There was only one sign she awaited to prove her hypothesis.

"I hope my sisters do not tire you with their enthusiasm of your culture, milord. Do you mind if I ask you to take a walk with me outside in the veranda?" Thus, the sign revealed itself. "The view of the sunset clears one's mind and a good provider of relaxation."

The sisters' smiles could easily be read. This was not even a challenge. "I'd be glad to." Extending an arm, even she was amazed on how courteous she was with this woman. Reena was just an innocent girl, probably experiencing first-hand the beauty of being twenty-one.

When the couple left to the veranda, the two sisters reported back to their father who was observing at one corner.

"Reena bagged him perfectly, father." Shion took a bite of her pastry.

"Good job."

"I hope she will not forget those lessons taught to her. She was a little bit troublesome to teach in the first place."

"Lord Alexandr was an easy prey. He would be eating in Reena's hands in no time. Let us just see on how fast she could make him hers. But I know that nobody could beat my record of what I had done with Shigure."

Both feasted, snickering over their interior motives while Hana could only curl her brows in hopeless disgust.

Smelling the afternoon air was refreshing and soothing compared to the vicious power of the sun during that noon. Reena had brought Alexandr into a secluded part of the hotel, a veranda wherein here, Alexandr could have her rest or in this case, where Reena could have Alexandr all for herself.

"So, milord, how do you find our land?"

"I am sure that you are greatly aware that I come to invest. In another matter, I am pleased with the people's hospitality though I am partly disappointed that I was a subject to be assassinated."

"Oh dear me! What happened?"

"Yesterday, some ninjas attempted to take my life. I do not have sufficient knowledge to the exact reason. But my life seems short."

"Life is short, milord. You have to live it at its best. My heart is beating nervously of your incident. If your life had been taken yesterday, which I obviously hoped not, then, our acquaintance will only be a mere myth."

The blond smiled, growing amused of these lady's words.

"If I hadn't met you today, then, joy will not be felt by my soul." The girl took hold of her company's hand, and laid it gently upon her chest. "Your life was not permitted to end because you are obliged to bring me happiness as of today."

Alexandr had an idea on what this girl was trying to do. It was pretty obvious that perhaps every bit of charm that the lady was aware about herself were brought up to the open, flirting, giggling, and… seducing? One couldn't really call an act of seducing to be such if the other person was unresponsive and professional in all of their discussions.

When the couple found themselves a seat around a glass table, Alexandr noticed something different with the situation. Of course she knew that Reena had gathered all her efforts to win the lord's friendship or even more but somehow, something inside of her was not coordinating in full of her motive.

"Lord Alexandr of Burglier remains to be single and perhaps a feast to all beautiful women out there. Won't the lord be looking for a wife while he stays?"

"What is a wife to be looking for one?"

"Are you not hungered by love or company?"

"I care none about this 'love' but with regard to company, I see no problem for me in that field. Are you not in my company in this instance?" Holding her jaw, she pretended to wonder. "Do I hunger love now? Will your company gives me a wife? Do you want to become my wife, that I can propose?"

"Umm… me… a wife, sir?" She heard it so suddenly.

The younger woman quickly turned pale before Alexandr let out a handful of laughter. "Your confidence overwhelms me when you make passes at this lord, yet, now that I had acknowledged that direction you had taken both of us to, you stammered in apprehension." She continued to mockingly tease the amateur seduction. "If you want to be my wife, then, let me taste you first in bed."

In a second, a pail-full of tears flowed down from the lady's eyes, sobbing out of nowhere, making Alexandr panic as it took the blond a long time in comforting the depressed woman. "My apology, milord, that my folly had made a mess out of your afternoon. In truth, I do not want to be your wife. I have a sweetheart who waits for me tonight when the first star emerges."

"If that is so, then, why do you strive to make me be attracted to you? Are you aware of your doings, girl? You celebrate your birthday as a twenty-one years old lady in this society, fresh and young, and you sounded like you are offering yourself to me. If it was not me, who will that person be? Will such person understand or misunderstand? You must change this behavior that your purpose may somehow be discreet."

"My purpose is exactly what you have understood, sir."

"Do you really want to sleep with me?"

In silence, the girl could only continue to drop her tears.

"Are you offering yourself to me despite thinking of another person dear to you, your sweetheart, who awaits you? Is your plan to go back into his arms after satisfying me in bed?" Alexandr noticed the other person's clinched fists. "Are you now aware of the harshness of your plans?"

"This is not my plan, milord. I despised this thought as much as I despised my acts. As a daughter, I only follow my father's wishes." Her sobs were breaking her words in shame. "A choice is not mine to make for I, the same with my sister, am tasked to be with someone of noble blood, who yield wealth and power, and thus, our lives be uplift. They say that if you will sleep with me, I will then have control over you. Forgive me, milord, you are far too wise to be taken into this whirlpool."

Alexandr fell silent for awhile. She had heard of these words before. Was this de ja vu? This experience… this circumstance… this dilemma were all familiar to her eyes and ears. Her heart was beating traumatically against her chest. "Your family already lives a good life. What is there to uplift?"

"To be a complete noble, milord. For wealth and name."

Wealth! Marriage! Love! Alexandr's breaths became heavier by the second. After all these years, why were the people left unchanged? Reena. This girl, Reena, was offered to her, simply because Alexandr was seen as a dignitary. Was Alexandr just the same with her brother – a receiver of this gift? Perhaps this was the perfect time to make her revenge. She could take this girl right now and feel what it would be like to be the character on the other side of the story. Her mind recalled on Michelle, her simpers, and her annoying yet loving remarks.

Without another word, Alexandr stood, and rushed out of the veranda, out of the room, and out of the hotel with a heavy heart. Why did she have to be always the one who will end up caught in the middle of stupid politics, and become a victim in the end?

Completely disturbed and upset, she wandered around town, without a definite destination in her head. It had already been years and she knew that it was overly stupid of her to think like a desperate lover. She just had to experience a woman's warmth again, and love a woman again. Would this be an answer?

Her depression took her on a seat in a local bar, receiving mugs upon mugs of foamy beer. The bartender seemed to accommodate her with priority. Perhaps it was because of the silver pieces dropping one by one unto the counter by the minute. Her mind began to lose its focus, losing its senses. Could she not just love again without consequences?

------------------------------------------

"Is that really, true, miss? Do I hear you right?"

"Yes, Do-san. I figured that it is not my responsibility to stay. So, I left the lord and her servant in Mori's party." Michiru had let her hair slid down over her shoulders while she changed into a more comfortable _yukata._ "Besides, both seemed to enjoy the company of the women of Asagawa."

"You mean…"

"Mori-san introduced his three daughters to the lord. I left when Lord Alexandr was left alone in the company of these three women. Judging by their actions, I can already imagine where their conversations were heading."

"You do know of Mori's intentions, milady?"

"Of course, the man had done the same thing years ago with Shion and Shigure-san. The rich fool, indeed, got his mistress."

"And…"

"I figured that Reena will be in charged with Lord Alexandr."

"Are you not disturbed with these thoughts, milady?"

"Why will I be? The lord had a mind on 'his' own and could decide for 'himself'. Besides, as a friend, I guess Reena would be good for 'him' in order to move on."

"Despite the intentions?"

"Despite the impurity of the intentions!"

"Aaah! My head aches of your rationality. An old man such as me could never understand the new generations of today, the goals, and the revolutionizing perspectives. I retire now to my quarters."

"Worry not, Do-san. Everything will be fine."

When the servant had left for his quarters, Michiru made preparations as well to retire to bed. Her replies with Do-san's innocent questions were playing with her mind. She assured herself that there would be no guilt on her part nor of any other kind of feeling that would somehow disturb her life. There were a lot of problems that she was facing and the problem with the theater and the lord were only but a small fraction of the true matters at hand.

Her mind began to grow tired, ready to slumber into pure relaxation when a very huge thump hit their gates. Something had certainly collided with it.

"Miss, are you alright?" Do seemed to heard the sound too as he emerged inside the main house in a second.

"Yes. But I worry that someone is trying to sneak pass our gates."

"Can it be a thief?"

"I am not certain. I will go and check."

"Miss, let me. It can be dangerous for you."

"Nonsense, Do-san." She had gotten her slippers and headed outside, wrapping herself with her arms. Now she realized how thin her _yukata _was when the evening breeze sent in chills over her.

The 'miss' was always like this, brave and more than capable to ensure her own safety. Do had understood his place, that the 'miss' could provide better security for herself than the security he could offer to give her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Michiru folded her arms to herself, looking down on what the night brought over at her gates. "Could this be a midnight panther or a homeless cat?"

On the ground was a very drunk Alexandr who barely supported herself.

"Lady Michiru, do you know this man?" A neighbor's servant had shouted from their residence. "What kind of a bandit is he? He had made a complete ruckus through our fence, even disturbing the master. I will call the authority immediately."

"'Tis alright, Chi-san. I know this man. Though, I am greatly disappointed to have seen 'him' in this state." Michiru gathered all of her strength to give the slightest support of the strengthless lord. "I am sorry if 'he' had disturbed all of you. I am going to take "him" inside."

Alexandr reeked of alcohol when Michiru and Do, together, carried her inside the house where she immediately laid unconscious. The lord was all red and did not have the slightest idea on where she could possibly be.

"Your friend looks desperate, miss." Do had carried in a bowl of water for Michiru to wipe her visitor's face. "I was not aware that you have an acquaintance with the likes of him."

"Do-san, this is Lord Alexandr."

His silence showed his surprise and confusion. "Lord Alexandr?" Do's reaction was reasonable enough because anyone who could see the lord in her drunken state would know how much of a mess she really was. "How does he know where you live, miss?"

"Saa… I have no idea." On a futon, the lord laid, as gently, Michiru wiped off the sweat and dirt that covered the lord's flushed face. Indeed, Michiru was surprised. She saw the lord in wounds and bandages, angered, and hurt, but this was the first time she saw the woman so drunk to not even be able to carry herself. Was this the true Lord Alexandr? Was the true Alexandr – messed and weak – slumbering unmoved, closed to the depiction of death?

When the situation seemed controlled now, Michiru insisted for Do to return to his quarters. At first, the servant was hesitant to leave a man and a woman alone under one roof but after seeing the strengthless being lying on the futon, he concluded that there was nothing to be cautious about after all. Besides, this pathetic drunk could do nothing to the strong daughter of the Kaiohs.

Michiru had leant against a wall as she dozed off inside Alexandr's room. Somehow, she felt an urge to be beside this person.

Her mind had already slumbered peacefully when in a sudden, she awoke from the muffled noises from the lord's sleep. "Sir?" The woman rushed in aid to the sleeping being's side. Alexandr's face calmed, her flushed face turned pinkish crimson now, a hue like the cherry blossoms. All was well until a drop of tear formed from the fold of the blond's eye, and gently sliding down the smoothness of her cheek.

"Oh, how pitiful for once such a gallant being to be drowned in her own abyss." Michiru's could only stare with a broken heart. She wiped traces of the tear with a soft brush of her hand's back. "Why do you suffer so?"

Then, a pair of sleepy blue eyes awoke and a hand held Michiru's palm. The blond's sorrowed wrinkled brow resonated to Michiru's chest bringing on more ache and confusion. "Sir?"

The lord, clearing her view, pulled herself up. Her hands caressing the palm she had taken, bringing forth to feel the other woman's face. Only her breathing was heard when she stared endlessly to this other person. With only eyes of mystery and tranquility, Alexandr brought her face to Michiru's. "Love me." And the kiss put her back into slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 05

"I know this is rude, Lord Alexandr, but you really must come down for a meal." Marcus had been thumping on the door of Alexandr's bedroom.

"Alright… alright… I'm coming out." As Alexandr arose, her head ached from the strong hangover. "Where am I? In Shigure's? But… how… where…"

"Milord!"

"Yes!" She opened the door to see Marcus standing, annoyed. "Good morning!"

"Good morning? It's already noon!" He tried to be as respectful as he could be although his voice was hurting to be suppressed down anymore. "You had us worried last night and now, you're sulking in bed 'til noon. I'm at a loss."

"I'm sleeping, not sulking."

"Alright, so you were sleeping. Just where did you go last night? And to even trouble her lady Michiru of bringing you here. You were drunk!"

She thought for awhile. But no memories came to her mind other than those of the drinks she had in one of the town's bars. "Oh, so Michiru brought me here?"

"Yes, in your sleeping state. I'm amazed that you couldn't wake up. Even the missus was surprised to see you so drunk."

"Sera was?"

Marcus nodded, oblivious whether to feel embarrassed or angered of what his master had been doing to herself.

"Hmmm… so Michiru brought me home. Was she in the bar with me?"

"Were you in a bar?"

"I was, since, you disappeared in the party. I took the liberty of giving my self with hard company."

"… hard girls?"

"Hard drinks!" Alexandr could only shook her head in disbelief for her servant. "I'm going to wash myself up. Tell them that I'll be down in half an hour." She returned to the insides of her den, cleaned herself, and put on a new set of suit. This time, she left her coat behind. A vest formed the curves of her leaned body over the pallor of her long sleeved shirt.

The lord mended her clothes before leaving her room for good when, on the ground dropped a white laced handkerchief. "Michiru…" She remembered. It was given to her back at the library. The woman was mean to the foreigner but she was the same woman who helped her blend in the crowd during Mori's party. Then, Michiru left Alex while she was stuck with Reena's circumstance. Yes, Alexandr had talked with Reena and the twisted daughterly duty of hers toward her father, Mori. Such memories were better off forgotten. The alcohol couldn't bring her some happy memories at all.

After catching a quick meal, Alexandr decided to finally file the contract to the government registry on that day. There were delays but this time, for sure, her plans would be realized and she could finally go back to her own land. She had already met a lot of complex personalities in this country. Some played tricks on her mind. She couldn't wait to return and go back into the comfort of her dark gloomy room. There, she could be at peace.

"Up and running well now, milord?"

The blond met Sera along the veranda, minding the view of the vast grounds. "I heard from Marcus on the situation I had gotten into last night. I am sorry to cause you any trouble."

The other woman smiled calmly. "Although it was unexpected, I am used to your surprises."

"Has Shigure arrived?"

"He still hasn't."

"So, you are waiting for him."

"Do you always conclude that if you see a woman in a veranda, then, she is waiting for her beloved?"

"Ofcourse. Am I wrong?"

"Unfortunately, you aren't entirely. Yes, I am waiting for my beloved. But he is not my husband." On her ring finger was the bond of a spouse. She looked at it like a tormented thorn pricked unto her skin.

Alexandr went close to her, keeping a respectable distance still, as to not to worsen things more. A part of her was an unsure guilt. "I am so sorry that your happiness was thrown away."

Sera shook her head, turning away from the lord's gaze. "Do not be sorry. You have nothing to do with it."

The lord wanted to bring to light what had happened between them, the feelings and emotions, those overwhelmed their youthful years. But remembering them was even more painful on her part. A chivalrous courtier… it was mere folly! She couldn't even bring happiness to this woman infront of her. And now, both had drowned in their own despairs.

"Come here."

Astounded, Sera could only stare.

"Come here, now." Extending a hand, she beckoned the other woman.

Hesitantly, Sera received, in the slightest touch the palm infront of her. "Milord…"

In a second, Alexandr enveloped her long arms around the now, mature frame of shoulders, but with the same lavender-scented hair. "Allow me to settle my account with you, lady Sera. You were already married. And I was not sure what love was. Surely, I couldn't give you, not even a half, of this lifestyle."

The woman had pressed her face to the blond's chest, as if savoring every moment of the scent enveloping the air that passed through her nostrils. "You said you cannot give me half of this lifestyle." Her tears couldn't flow. They remained trapped in her eyes. "But you could have given me life in ten folds."

"I'm so sorry."

Somehow, the embrace lightened her load inside her heavy heart. There were just some things worth mending even if painful memories hindered a sensitive mind. But, they had faced the sad truth. They were never meant to be life partners after all.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

At the sudden voice, the two repelled abruptly, flushed, and for some reason, they shared a guilt-ridden face. A servant had brought in Michiru to the veranda's entrance.

"It seems that I have interrupted something." The lady visitor with a laid-back face just shrugged, folding her arms to herself.

"What brought you here?"

"You lost the friendliness of your tone, milord. I came out of concern."

"I need to go." The lady of the house excused. "It is nice to see you here, Miss Michiru."

"Same here." Her eyes followed Sera disappeared into the insides of the house before they diverted to Alexandr with a suspicious look.

"So…" The lord tried to ignore the threatening stares. "What is this concern of yours anyway?"

"Well forgive me if I had come in such an uncomfortable time as to disturb your day affair." Her voice was a little sarcastic. "But, it is not my fault to be a human being who is just accustomed to check other people's well-being since you were practically more like a corpse last night, if I may say."

Alexandr had to clear her throat before she could continue and swallow her pride. "Marcus had told me. I am grateful for your kindness of bringing me back to this mansion."

"Grateful? More like you owe me!"

"A debt? Do you intend to make me accept your investment proposal?" She sighed. "Very well, I will invest in your theater and in Shigure's factory."

"You never understand. Investing is not child's play. Can you be a little bit more concern of what you are doing? It doesn't mean that I just want you to invest in my company, you know. There are much more things than that. And you sir, must open your eyes for it."

"You're right. I will never understand. You talk to me in circles. Can you a little bit more discreet in your words? Here I am, accepting your proposal, yet you are still making things difficult. Do you have other matters that you want to say to me? If there are, then, please tell me now, so that I can clear my mind and my heart once and for all."

"No wonder you're such a wreck!"

"I have no idea what you are saying."

"You wanted life to be easy. But sir, that is not the case at all." When Michiru noticed that she had struck a nerve, she averted. "Just how did you find my house last night, anyway?"

"I didn't find it. Was I in your house last night?"

"I assume you also don't have the slightest idea of what you did."

"I hope I did nothing to offend you. I take responsibility to whatever I did."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to see you safe now." She turned around and retraced her steps. "Let us continue this conversation some other time. After all, the investment was not in my agenda for today."

"Wait! What exactly have you come here for?"

The woman turned. "A psychology research… whether alcohol can yield truths." And she walked away, returning straight to the carriage waiting for her at the foot of the mansion's set of stairs.

The lord was left in wonder. There must be something behind Michiru's actions right now. It was rather odd for the conversation to flow like that. Yet, she totally didn't have any idea what was going on now.

She felt the parchment of paper inserted in her vest's pocket. Now, it was partly crumpled upon from whence she embraced the mistress of the house. For such an important document, she was amazed of herself that she, for a moment, had disregarded for it to be in her vest's pocket at that moment in time.

Shortly after Michiru's departure, Alexandr sent for a carriage to bring her to the town's centre. She didn't want to experience such agony of walking ever again. Stubbornly leaving Marcus' behind, only a coachman had come to accompany her. As for her safety against the ninja assassins, she thought that she could perhaps practice her sword skills once in a while with them. But this time, it would be fencing without a sword. Could she still fight again? Without a sword? Without valuing her life? Without someone to protect?

It was only minutes to arrive at the Government Registry – a totally different time span compared to her travel yesterday. Upon humble introduction, the receiving clerk immediately directed her to the upstairs office of the Chief Official Mori. Unexpectedly, the place looked barren where only the government officials stayed in a huge room doing their own set of jobs at hand.

At the second floor, rooms aligned. Each door was identified for each high position of office. There was the treasurer and finance, auditor, head of taxes, and head of registration. The Chief Official's room could be found all the way to the end of the hallway. With the purpose at hand, she considered on going straight to the head of registration office where she was sure that this was the proper office to file their contract.

"Excuse me." The blond opened only to find a man who seemed to be copying something from a thick record book.

"Can I help you?"

"I come to file a registration for an investment undertaking."

"Well… well… can you be that _gaijin_? Lord Alexandr. Am I right?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"The chief informed me of you coming here soon." He lit a cigarette. "He clearly instructed me to direct you to his office the moment you arrive. I think you better hand in your registration directly to the chief." A smoke puffed. "Besides, if through me, your registration could take on weeks." He winked. "Do you get what I mean?"

Alexandr left as she responded only with a smile out of false courtesy. There was nothing to ponder about that man's behavior. She had known about Mori, why would she be surprised of how Mori's men were behaving?

The door felt cold same as the eerie atmosphere coming from Mori's room. It must have been only from Alexandr's imagination but no matter how she took it, the room reeked of greediness.

"Come in!" It was the response she had gotten from her reluctant knocking.

"Good day!"

"My, it's Lord Alexandr. At last! You've finally come to my office." The man immediately stood as he went immediately to shake the lord's hand. "I knew you would be here for your investment registration."

"Yes. And here I am." She got out the parchment from her pocket. "Shigure and I had come to an agreement for this investment. I'd like to register it now for it to be filed in your registry. My stay here is not long and I am eager to go back to Burglier."

Mori got out a box from his drawer. "Why so eager, milord?" He brought it infront of her and opened it to reveal premium brand cigars. "Let us talk." As the lord took a stick, he showed her to a cozy chair.

There was already an idea she had in her mind of what this 'talk' could be. Invesment? Reena? Proposal? Such would revolve around those three.

"About yesterday… Reena told me…"

"My apology for leaving your daughter alone in that party."

Mori shook his head. "I said that 'Reena told me'."

She could only raise her brows of what this thing was all about.

"I assume that you know of the things that were going around here, milord. You are a foreigner and despite your wealth and reputation, our laws are not made for the benefit of your kind." He had lit his own cigar, puffing on smoke all over the room. "If I'm going to be serious here, milord, your registration will take one or two years before it will be approved entirely. Therefore, I am afraid that you cannot return to your homeland."

"But…" She knew there was something more to this conversation.

It was a hellish smile that met her. "But we can always arrange things."

"What is this arrangement?"

"I'll be frank, Lord Alexandr. There are two things that I want from you – Money and Power. But, I'm not that all greedy. Either one is fine." Besides, one will always lead to the other.

-------------------------------------------

"Are you going out again, miss?" Do followed her to their gates. "You've just arrived."

"I just had to take a few things from my room before I am going to my next appointment." Michiru had a large bag on her hand.

"I am confused. Where did you come from and where do you plan to go now?"

Michiru paused her hasty steps to face the servant. "I came to check on Lord Alexandr. Right now, I am going to settle some business. It's nothing much, just the regular kind of work."

"Regular you mean…"

"Well, I hate to say this, Do-san. But just as what you've expected. Regular kind of work means I'm going to leave for awhile."

"Oh, no, not again. What kind of business is this, miss? How many days will you be gone from this estate? The last time was around a week, and before that was almost month. I worry for your safety."

"I am not yet sure how many days it would be."

"Do you mind if you tell me now of this business' agenda?"

Michiru playfully smiled. "I am going now, Do-san. Take care of the house and take good care of yourself while I'm gone." There was no carriage waiting. Michiru just walked out, and walked through the streets of the neighborhood, carrying only a bag, more like a luggage in her hand.

----------------------------------

Alexandr came out of the building. The nerve of that man! Her face was all irritated. There was no way she could agree to such offer. It was absurd! What kind of fool could he drag into such mess?

"Hey, Alexandr!" A carriage stopped in front of her.

"Shigure! You're back."

The noble stepped down. "When I came home, Sera told me that you are here in the Government Registry." He had a huge smile on his face. "So, how'd it go? Are we all set?"

She couldn't say anything about the registration. It was ridiculous! "How was that manager you've settled on? Raiha, wasn't it?"

"It's fine now. I had him replaced."

"I see."

"So, about the contract…"

"I can't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"A foreigner such as me is not capable of investing in this land after all."

"Eh? Who told you that?"

"Mori did. Your laws may allow me to invest but time is of the essence."

"Ha! Mori?" Shigure was more like amused than being saddened at what happened. "Are you sure that was only it?"

"Well…" There was a long pause, wavering whether to tell her friend the whole story. "He offered me a proposition of some sort."

"Okey, stop right there!" He signaled for the carriage to leave. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere nice in this town. There, you could have a full tour of how this whole place runs with."

Alexandr didn't know whether Shigure had the slightest idea of the kind of situation she was in. One thing she definitely knew was that there was no way she could give money and power to a man such as Mori.

Shigure brought her to a luxurious café inside of a hotel where people dressed ever so classy. Alexandr hadn't gone to this side of the town. This was the exact opposite direction of Honshu's. As they entered, his eyes started to journey through the tables, as if looking for someone. "That's odd. She should be here by now."

"Who?"

"Ah! There she is!"

The woman was sitting at the farthest corner of the café. The "men" hurried to her table.

"Shion!"

"Lord Alexandr!" The woman looked stunning in a shining silk kimono.

"Oh… so you know each other already?"

"We met at the party yesterday." Alexandr explained. "It was the birthday of her younger sister."

"Reena's birthday?" The men sat across her.

"Yes."

"I see." Shigure straightened his coat before he continued. "Anyway, I want my friend here, Alexandr, to get a good grasp of the situation he is in. You see, he talked to your father just now regarding an investment that he would be making in my company."

"What are you planning to do, Shigure-san?" Shion was sitting properly, her hands intact, over her lap.

"Well, since I was practically in the same situation years ago. It would be proper for me to give him some pointers."

Knowing Shigure and Mori, Alexandr had already the slightest idea of what was happening around her. And this was what fears her most.

"Surely, this was inevitable." Shigure continued. "We are living in a practical world. Even Shion here understood completely about the society. We are adults and we have our own dealings."

Shion seemed amused at the situation as well as if the two were a pure match in terms of beliefs and principles. They were well synch in simpers and speech.

After finishing his short declamation on which Alexandr was beginning to get sick hearing such inauspicious sentences, he leant over to Shion in a whisper. "Can he watched or perhaps…" The man had a very sinister look all over his face. "…join us?"

"Watch? Join?" Alexandr repeated. What was there to watch?

Shion grew red for a moment, her lips seemed frozen somehow.

"Shion?" He confirmed with raised brows.

Alexandr could have sworn she noticed the shivers in Shion's shoulders.

"If that is what Shigure-san wants, then, I am welcome to such idea!" It was then that Shion's shivers changed into signs of thrills.

"Great! Let's head upstairs."

Shigure stood, leading the way, while Shion obediently followed the "men". They passed the front's desk, climbed the set of stairs, where they reached the third floor. Everyone was silent as if in a procession to somewhere holy. Shigure got out a key from his pocket. As the room opens, every inch of it reminded Alexandr of Shigure's own mansion. The design was astonishing. Practically, it seemed like he owned it as it looked customized to Shigure's taste.

Not another minute to waste, Shion came to the center of the room and stripped off her _obi__**, **_her white torso exposed. "I am ready."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 06

As soon as Alexandr reached her own chamber in Shigure's mansion, she immediately headed to the washroom and splashed her face with cold water. Flashbacks of Shion and Shigure in their romantic prelude haunted her even if she declined quickly the offer. As soon as she had proved their affair, there was nowhere more to go than leave the room. Her upset face might come to Shigure and Shion's attention but both were too preoccupied. Shigure's voice had even echoed through the corridors. 'For good ol' times' sake, Alex. For good ol' times' sake.' Certainly if she had submitted herself, then it would be for good ol' times' sake. But this was not what she wanted; not this, when she had full knowledge about the adulterer's wife and the wife's pity condition.

Her heavy breaths came from her own blood boiling through her veins. She and Shigure were indeed pals during those young years. Shigure knew her as the ladies' man and she knew of situations when Shigure had cheated Sera back in Burglier, as Sera cheated Shigure for Alexandr, herself. Everything was a game of love and everyone could and knew who and how to cheat. Unfortunately, right now, she was not playing a game anymore. She didn't want to play games anymore; not when she knew the painful feeling of loosing.

'How would Sera reacts if she knew of this affair?' Grabbing a towel, she dried her face, her hair, her collar. There were hesitations whether to tell Sera or not of what had just come to her knowledge. It would be a real shock for the missus. It would be a tragedy for Sera. Then, all guilt would drop down on the lord. But, to hold back her tongue would just be so unfair. It was already unfair for Shigure to have a mistress. It would be worse for Sera to have the handicap of not knowing it.

"Milord"

The towel dropped at the sight of Sera standing at Alexandr's opened door. "Sera!" No doubt, she was surprised… and anxious.

"You are home."

She really didn't know how to respond. "Yes, I am in your home."

"How was your visit to the registry? Are everything according to your plans now?"

There were difficulties to focus on the conversation when she was thinking of something of a horrid circumstance. To know which circumstance – everything that she had experienced in town! If only she could curse herself for being so concern and righteous when the situation called for her to act otherwise. The unwritten law was to blend to the environment, like a cameleon in a rainforest where it was safer not to contradict to what was abide by tradition. Such a pity that a no matter how gruesome a habit was, time could easily mask such to be incorrectly upright. But Alexandr's silence brought in a chain of words from Sera.

"A folk informed me of Shigure's arrival. The man saw you with Shigure earlier." Sera was talking so politely.

"Yes, your husband had arrived." Awkwardly, Alexandr fixed herself, keeping a distance from the other woman. On whatever matter she tried to put to mind, it was difficult to act appropriately and innocently. If only there was a visible escape route, then, she could easily evade Sera until Alexandr would know what to say to the missus. But, they couldn't hide the fact that they both knew something was wrong.

"I was wondering." Sera broke the silence. "Perhaps you can join me for an afternoon walk." When she didn't get a respond, she continued. "The last time you invited me for a walk, you left me halfway through. I am afraid it has become a bad habit of yours of leaving me wherever you want me to be."

Looking at Sera's naive face, it was hard to turn down an offer; not when at the same time, Alex was feeling pitiful of the situation. "How could I resist," she tidied up her clothes and extended an arm to escort as she commented in a whisper, "when we're just two people at the feet of fate." A walk might cool down her thoughts. Decisions should be made. Judgments should be passed. And it was agonizing to force oneself to take head on sensitive matters in a short span of time at a limited resource. Not when, she, herself, was at a loss on the certainty of what she should be doing.

They passed through a humble passage, southwest of the mansion's grounds. A narrow pathway heading to the woods was evident and it was the perfect route to take to celebrate the divinity of solitude with nature.

"I didn't register the business undertaking." Somehow, taking one step together with someone was calming. But, Alexandr knew that it was best for her to lead the conversation to anything except on the forbidden Shigure's affair. "I was not prepared to accustom myself to the chief's wishes as of now. I needed time… or not."

"Wishes?" Sera seemed in awe. "It couldn't be that…" She was indeed hesitant to mention a taboo.

No other words were needed to be said. Everything was understood as if the chirping of the woods' birds explained everything.

"I know of something unspeakable but I couldn't imagine Chief Mori to behave in such a way toward a foreigner, more especially a lord."

"What is a foreigner and what is a lord? I am but another investor at his mercy."

"Still, it was indeed unethical. He shouldn't have treated you like this. You must have thought now on how despicable this town is run, milord. And I am embarrassed in front of you in behalf of my fellow countrymen. Insult is the last thing to pass down on you. Trust is a very important thing; a bond to share between people in a current or would be relationship and it is ghastly to think of how trust would exist as a mere word with no substance."

"How can a person be trusted when he could not even be pure in his intentions to aid for he expects something in return?" Somehow, Alexandr paused and broke away in a distance from the woman, with such realization. "I am surprised that you know of these things."

"Am I not Shigure's wife? I know of my husband's doings as Chief Mori and some other officials have taken part of a major negotiation that is in accordance to their very own interests. As for abstract ideas and principles, certainly I know what trust should mean, milord. I did trust in you."

The blond loudly cleared her throat hoping to mute the thumping of her restless heart. Partly she was afraid to divulge Shigure's affair and another was the lingering guilt she possess toward this woman with her. No matter how unruffled she could make herself to appear, what had happened in the past was not that easy to be completely obliterated from memory. There was the guilt of unrequited love; a happiness that could be given to someone, yet, by all selfishness, she couldn't give any to her. Now, she permitted Sera to be devoid of the knowledge of her husband's current affairs. Knowing of her capabilities and limitations shook her to oblivion of what was truly her purpose of being there in Asagawa. "Whatever could you mean, Sera?" They resumed walking. Alexandr had only kept her hands inside her pockets.

"You're being restless eversince you came from the registry."

"I guess I am just tired and a bit confused."

"I appreciate your good intentions, milord. There is no need for anymore charades. But as I had said, I had known of things that ran from the day I stepped into the household. I had known of Chief Mori's deals and conditions, how things go, and how my husband acts financially and of course… sexually."

The words stopped them from their tracks yet again.

"Truthfully, the ninja assassins brought hope to the commoners of this country." She continued. "They may use force for each of their objective but everybody knows that they strive for the good of the community. They are the only people that made sense, reaching out their concern not only to the rich but also to the deprived and the outcasts."

"They attempted for my life. Am I part of the group they despised?"

"I believe they meant no harm for you, milord. They do not act on unnecessary matters. Their purpose will soon to be divulge now that you have come to full knowledge of how this government is running and how Chief Mori had got an eye on you and not just Shigure's interest on your investment."

"Even so, I don't fancy violence in solving issues of the society. I had enough of violence experience and it never solved anything. It could bring only revenge but never justice. Will it be right to kill or harm an unjust to set an example to the other people in the society that a ruthless person can be untimely punished? Then, they are just building a society of fear, cultivating morals of mere fallacy.

"You give strong opinions for our town, milord. But I believe that you are saying what is generic. You have stayed only for days. Do you think that you are treating your words with just?"

Alexandr had paused for awhile, realizing the harshness of her opinions. "I see."

Sera calmly smiled to bring on the relax atmosphere. Besides, shouldn't a walk be a bringer of vitality rather than a maker of frustrations? "So who did Chief Mori offer you? Supposedly which daughter should you house with?"

Shocked, Alexandr couldn't respond. Sera's innocent voice sent chills as it carried with it such sensitive issues casually.

"Shion is one of my husband's mistresses." Sera continued. "I believe that you met her. The folk told me of you and Shigure entering to the café, the same place where all various things happened. You were with them."

"I was." Alexandr shrugged in defeat. "And by heavens, I swear that I immediately left upon learning the whole situation. It was never entertaining or pleasurable to know it."

Sera let out an amused smile. "When I listen to you now, I find it funny for you to be very uncomfortable on the subject when in all truths, you were once a party of an affair. Nevertheless, I believe of your conviction. If you hadn't left immediately as you claimed to be, I am sure that I will find no sight of you 'til tomorrow dawn." With her timid walk, she reached out and shoved a handful of hair over Alexandr's brow. "I know of your good intentions to hide such fact from me. I acknowledge it. As a matter of fact, I find it more charming for Alexandr who strive to make my relationship work out for me. I really should get over you."

The lord held unto the thin fingers that held her face. "You already have."

"No, I haven't."

The blond turned, letting go from the hold, breaking the intensity of the situation. "Mori wanted money and power."

"Shion and her sister had become mistresses with the intention of draining their men's wealth."

"Shion is with Shigure."

"Yes."

"Are you not bothered?"

"Why be bothered when there was even no love that I have felt with the man? Let himself decide of what he wants to do. Now, a fraction of Chief Mori's portion comes from our own. What is next to do for Chief Mori is to gain more power in the society. This can only be done through an influential name."

"I have the notion that Chief Mori's youngest daughter, Reena, is asked to have me asked her to be my wife."

"Then you should take Reena to be your wife, then. She is single and I know that it would suit her perfectly to rule the whole of Burglier with you. At last, the lord will settle down with her beautiful wife at her side."

"Marriage is too strong of a word for a young damsel."

"Did you propose to her already?"

Alexandr fell silent, remembering her own prank at Reena's amateur seduction. "She was not ready."

"Did you?" Somehow, the question was asked more seriously than before. "Rarely are lord Alexandr's offers turned down."

"I wouldn't consider it an offer."

"Am I really not good enough for you to deserve an offer?" Out of nowhere, the directness of her speech just slid right through her mouth.

Spontaneity was hard to come by at the moment. Alexandr needed time to think of reasons although the question can only be affirmed or negated. Still, the lord had also asked the same striking question unto herself . Why couldn't she just settle down with Sera? Then, everybody will live happily ever after.

"You're too good to deserve me."

"So I deserve someone with the likes of Shigure."

Alex's face could only look away in shame. "I am sorry."

Sera's fingertips beckoned the lord's gaze. "I crave for you, milord." Her watered eyes ranges in intensity as it delivered every bit of misery that got locked up in her fragile heart. "We are two different souls yet I know we share a common sentiment. Let us give ourselves a chance."

It was a wonder on how Alexandr could react. Sera was right. No matter from what perspective she looked at the situation, she and Sera was in the same boat. The missus needed love. The lord needed someone to completely move on. Yet, would every bit of this seem fair to both of them? She certainly wouldn't know but every answer she accumulated inside her head could only lead her to a kiss, a hand slid to lay on one of the madam's breast.

"I…"

No more words were said as Sera responded with an ever deeper lock of lips, a tear formed at a corner of an eye.

Alex's mind was devoid of thoughts. Sera wanted her from the very beginning and it was finally time to rekindle what were shared in the past. Who were they to remain pure and saintly when each one of them was a victim of unspeakable incidents?

Their embraces had traces of force in between as the blond had pushed the woman against the trunk, sliding her tongue to run from the woman's mouth to her neck, her breasts exposed amidst the unorganized layers of clothing that hung from the woman's torso. Somehow, everything seemed warm against the gushing of the cold afternoon wind rustling the silent leaves.

"Milord," she gasped as a hand had reached under. "oh how I had dreamed about this over and over." Weakening, she had rested her head on Alexandr's shoulder, her arms wrapped around as if glued for all eternity, never letting go as she celebrated the rhythmic vibes experienced by her body that were all sweet and nostalgic. Sera's throbbing center resonated to every thrust as she heard Alexandr groaned along with her moans. "You are the only one who could make me feel this way, milord. My heart has always been for you."

Only silence answered as bliss unfolded in the afternoon at the middle of the Asagawan woods. The act was not a question of morality or decency. It was just an affirmation of how Alexandr ought to be. Then, finally, the lord would find her peace.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 07

"With all due respect, sir, I knew you as someone of great strength, a ladies' man, and certainly with a blood for new conquest, but right now, you are playing not a cold fire." Marcus sat next to blond lord, her eyes gazing from afar, as she clasped a cup of tea.

"Whatever could you mean, Marcus?"

"Two weeks? Three? I know of your affair, sir." He gulped in hesitation. "…with the mistress of this house. I tell you that it should end now. Didn't we come here on business? What happened now to the business you had spoken of? Where is that undertaking?"

The blond had remained silent, sipping, calmly, coolly, drowned in her own melancholy.

"Have you reverted back to the Alexandr I knew before – a courtier who had not known love?"

Haruka had paused on her cup.

"Milord, milord!!!" The coachman, panting his breaths out, with sweat pouring from his forehead, entered running into the terrace.

"What is it?" Only Marcus responded.

"Chief Mori was attacked by the ninjas at the town's center."

Now, the news raised the lord. "Is he alright?" No matter how cruel and 'deserving to the attack' Mori was, it was unjustly to condone to violence.

"Aye, sir. He fainted and is brought to the hospital as we speak. The townspeople talked that it supposed to be only a harmless threat to Chief Mori. The ninjas not planning to take his life just yet." He wiped off his brow, as if reminded that what happened was a good thing after all. He continued with a grunted voice. No matter how courteous he wanted it to sound; there was a trace of relief on his part on what really happened to the government official. "He did nasty things to the people here in Asagawa, it only fair that foul…" Upon realizing the harshness of his words, he quickly covered his mouth in shame. "Ye sorry troubled you, milord, I brought nothing but depressing news amidst the beautiful morning. Ye 'xcuse thy lowly servant now." He walked crookedly towards the servants' chambers, shaking the room in an instant.

Left behind were two astonished westerners, stunned on how exactly they could react to such issues.

"Sentiments of such servants are understandable to commoners. Though I wonder hard on how the social class at the opposite side of the spectrum reacts to an issue. Share your thoughts."

Marcus raised his brows. "Why are you looking at me, sir? I, myself, am also your humble servant."

"I know that you are fully aware that your status in my circle is more than a mere servant. You are an ally, a friend, my confidant."

"I am honored you think that way of me."

Silence enveloped as the breeze was allowed to bring in news from the towns' centre.

"I have traveled beside you, fought with you, and witnessed every hurdle in your life, milord. I answer not from my own mind, but the mind that I know you have. For I know how great and kind you are that I can proudly say that you share sentiments to the commoners rather than those of the higher class." He looked down, disappointed. "But it aches me as well."

"Why?"

"I know of Sir Alexandr, the lover. To have an affair of the mistress, are you trying to be a lover? Or are you cuddling her with a vengeance in your heart?"

"What does it matter to me? Why are you so concern to the mistress? She cares nothing about me. She cares only of her redemption and happiness."

"It matters to the woman who thinks that her happiness is same as yours. You are deceiving each other with hallucinations of salvation in of love from a stagnated life."

"Nay, this is going nowhere." Alexandr retreated, leaving the terrace. "I never recall you to be such an opinionated confidant."

Left alone, Marcus heaved. How long should he continue to remind himself that the lord would always be the stubborn person he had longed her to be?

"Tell me that I'm not hallucinating. I could've sworn that Lord Alexandr was with you." Sera stepped in just moments Alexandr had sped off with the mansion's carriage.

"Good day to you, madam." He bowed as he remembered immediately the news they had received that afternoon. "You were not wrong. Indeed, 'he' was here. I apologize that I wasn't able to make 'him' stay for you to meet 'him' for a chat." He hesitated to continue whether it was right for him to bring in the news from the town. "He left for town."

"For town? At what reason? Surely, it couldn't mean that 'he' had forgotten our tea time."

"We received news, madam. It seems that Mori was attacked by ninjas." It wasn't like he didn't like the madam. He bore no of those ill thoughts to their hostess. Sera was a long-time friend and he was very well aware of the habits in the past. Whether this was merely a fling or a serious life-changing occurrence to Alexandr that would mean being with the madam for a lifetime was too difficult to fathom. 'Love' was out of the question. Now was the time to think of possibility and practicality. It was wrong of him to scrutinize the affairs of the lord. But in the first place, 'love' was the root of all things unfortunate.

"Oh, dear." There was a long pause at the surprise before she completely showed her truest of sentiments. "No one really likes the man. No wonder such thing happened. Where is the corpse?"

"Oh, madam. He is not dead. He fainted upon receiving the threat and was brought to the hospital."

"People at the town do have a lot of drama on their hands now. Did Lord Alexandr tell you 'he' is going there?"

Marcus negated in silence. "I know of 'his' nature. Back in Burglier, 'he' worries for his people. I assume 'he' is just being the lord at heart for the people here in Asagawa. Thought, I could not really say that it's a good thing to be doing right now. Hardly could he even fit in, in his state."

"What state is that?"

"Nothing, madam. It's nothing." He smelled the sweet fragrance of the afternoon air, relieving every stress he has at that moment. If only everything can be easily comprehended then, certainly, there would be no need for useless worrying.

Reaching the town's entrance, Alexandr instructed the coachman to leave her walk amongst the townspeople. She planned to see Mori at the town's hospital. There was nothing to talk about exactly. She loathed the man and as far as she was concerned, she couldn't wait to punish him herself. Yet, she knew how societies work and how people of influence lead people. Leadership was not for good welfare. Leadership was all about power and the granting of selfish whims.

"You are the lord of Burglier." A cloaked stranger came beside her in a whisper and locked her arm ensuring that escape was useless.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It was not an interrogation, sir."

The hold tightened even more.

"What do you want from me? I can give you nothing."

"Your whole self is already a prize to give." The voice was rusty.

"If it is ransom that you expect, then expect none, I, myself have been longing for my death, and even at this moment, at my will, I will rather kill myself than to be held captive by some ragged criminals."

The busy town with footsteps straddling over the dusty sidewalk had made Alexandr and the stranger seemed to be a speck of dirt. No one cared what was happening or perhaps, the talk seemed too clandestine that no one could have ever known that a life was threatened or a crime was being done.

"You talk big—exactly as I had been told. Yet, your sword is nowhere to be found now, is it? I had been warned that the _gaijin _– that is you if you are not aware of that, is truly adept too fighting."

"Do you want to test my skills, now, stranger?"

"Hmmm… I guess some other time."

In a second, a dart swiftly penetrated her side, limping her at an instant. Her consciousness faded rapidly as her drooping eyes could only see herself being taken into a black room – so dark that it was indeed total darkness infront of her sight.

Alexandr's unconscious mind fluttered into the nothingness of her thoughts. Her sleep was solemn and tranquil. Everything seemed cool that enveloped every nerve there was in her body. For a person who had recently been knocked unconscious by strangers, the experience was anything but nightmarish. Could it be that subconsciously, Alexandr had wished this to happen? What was 'this' that she wanted to happen to her – to be abducted by strangers? To be put into forced slumber? Or to be tied down with her gaze covered by black cloth?

She had felt the strain; her arms tied from her back; her eyes blindfolded as she laid on a wooden platform. There was no breeze to feel and the air was rather dry. But the smell was oozing with pine. Despite her situation, she felt none of those fears.

Sitting up straight, she struggled to break free, gently trying to slip her hands in between the knots as if taking her time to glide through a difficult swirling road pass.

"It's useless to break free." Someone, particularly a woman's voice posed so deep, was sitting infront of her. "Better composed yourself a bit so that we could talk."

"Isn't talking supposed to require eye contact?" She mused herself, confident upon realizing the gender of her enemy. Come to think of it, women were easily weakened, were they not? Just weeks ago, didn't Sera fall to her clutches? Women never change. They all fall for Lord Alexandr.

"I didn't know that your visitor is what-you-call a bit cocky, hime-sama." It was the same voice that had snatched her from the town.

Now that she tried to focus more on the sounds in the room, there might be three or five persons watching her being taken captive, as if an audience watching a performer rot himself trying to break free from the chains of death. Well, she didn't mind at all. She couldn't care less of what they wanted to do with her.

"If you want to take me hostage or asked for a ransom from my captivity, then, I would rather prefer death."

"Do you value money that much as to trade your life with it?" The one referred to as hime-sama asked.

"No." She retorted. "I don't find value in my life and you are most welcome to take it from me."

Everybody fell silent. Their gazes were fixed on the person being interrogated into.

"Very well."

Finally, her blindfold was removed.

In front of her were three masked ninjas; their existence were blurry from the dimness of the room. The leader sat on a chair directly facing the lord while the other two stood guard at the sides. The room was small, a hut to be exact, that bore no windows for the breeze to pass through. But due to such lightweight, air could pass from the edges and the tiny slits of the roof let the hues of the setting sun pass through in linear spectrums to the floor.

"My sight was cleared but I see no difference. Seeing only masked strangers; What folly to even cover my eyes right from the very start!" The lord hissed.

"What a sharp tongue to retort to your captors!" The leader continued. "I've always see you as a brave person."

"Untie me and do tell of your business. Bring forth the person who commanded on my captivity."

"Your eyes had already lain upon that person you invoked."

"I am disappointed."

"So, am I. I never imagined you to be so cowardly talkative."

"A coward? I assumed you don't know half the meaning of it." The conversation was irritating to Alexandr's ears. It was going nowhere and everything must end immediately, then, be done with it. "I brought up financial gain countless of times yet you remained indifferent. Whatever could you possibly want is beyond my limits."

"I seek not for money. I seek your aid."

"My aid? Why? I see of your numerous servants surrounding you. I couldn't think of you getting another, especially a foreigner."

Hime had pointed clearly the other two ninjas in the hut. "They are not my servants. We are striving to end the injustice of Asagawa."

Alexandr pouted sarcastically. "The same way as you wanted to end my life back at the factory, eh? I have no doubt that those _shurikens_ came from all you just-masked-people. Why don't you kill me now and you won't be wasting my time and certainly, I will not be wasting yours?"

The blond seemed to have struck a nerve to the leader of the pack as Alexandr notice the small jolt upon the ninja's shoulders. Shortly after, hime signaled the other two to go out of the hut. Understood completely, the door was even shut tight and locked as only Alexandr and the hime were left for further conversation or in this case, interrogation.

"Why do you want to end your life so much? Is the lord of Burglier always been this suicidal?"

For a moment, the lord actually felt the sincerity of the hime's concern. And time took Alexandr to the truth within her. "I couldn't find any reason to live any longer. My vitality weakens. And to be telling you this is enough proof that I hid no secrets, secrets of me worthy to be hidden."

"You are a powerful lord, influential, and most respected. Why have you become so depressed? You value life less. Others value nothing else but to live. Yet, you are throwing down every opportunity and every deed that you can possibly do just because you felt selfishly miserable."

"You have no idea what this feels. I have already spent my years trying to solve the poverty in my homeland, installing on projects that could uplift the lifestyle of the people. By doing so, I fooled myself that I be contented. But I was wrong. As I drowned myself to do other tasks, I became dependent of it for me to live. I felt the bliss of other people's presences. Yet, every time I am alone, I am haunted by my own memories and nobody is able to rescue me or protect me from my own self. What is better to do than to die."

"Your memories? You bore such sad memories. Don't you feel at least the joy of the wonderful memories? Can't you remember the happy things in your life?"

"What's happy is only overshadowed by my failures and by my insecurities."

"Then, certainly, you have a problem in yourself, sir."

"I know that is why death is the only solution for a worthless imbecile such as I."

"Please speak no more of this nonsense."

"You have your worth, sir. As I said, we needed your help. The people of Asagawa need your help. As I heard and believed of your talk about your people in Burglier, I felt the purity of your soul. Now, I heed on that purity to be sprinkled here in our village, in our town."

"What do you propose on how I could help the people here?"

"With your power and influence, I seek the downfall of Shigure."

"You were the one who threatened Mori, the corrupt official, earlier today, am I right?"

"Yes, indeed, and the coward opted to flee from this place a day from today, together with his daughters. The foul! After all those years, he finally decided, begging for his life."

"Were you really going to kill him in order to push him out of the office?"

"Yes, but, unlike him, we gave him a second chance to redeem his life. He is going to exile himself. And if we're going to see him again in this town, then, we understand that he opted for his death."

"Isn't he in the hospital as we speak?"

"No. While you were here in slumber, we took the liberty to finish the blow at him. Be assured, that he is miles away from Asagawa at this very moment."

"And now, your next target is Shigure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure that you are greatly aware that I am an investor in his factory. As I remembered, you took the liberty of sending me your calling cards sharply through our carriage on that day. And if that isn't enough of information for you, may I inform you that we've been friends from way, way back?"

"I am very much aware of the secrets you bore for him on his game…" Hime stood and whispered to Alexandr's side. ". . .and on his wife."

"Blackmails don't work on me."

"Who is talking about blackmails? I am referring to your heart's ulterior motive."

"Such selfishness! Do you expect me to help a stranger in a mask on plotting for my old friend's demise? No matter how cruel he could be, that old friend is Sera's husband. Rather, if you try to kill him then consider me your enemy as well. It would have been better if your plans were concealed from me then I wouldn't dare to hinder it. But, the situation's different now, is it not? You are telling me exactly to stop you."

"Is that your reply to my proposition?" Hime's voice remained gentle right from the very start, sweeping the prisoner's blond strands of hair off the lord's face. "You don't really have to give your reply at this instant, do you?"

"You already know my answer to that."

"You are good-natured, sir. As a matter of fact, I never met a person with the likes of you. You are the type of leader that can lead a pack successfully. So, it is rather hard to believe that you are struggling within yourself, fighting yourself for survival. You have done your part to the society. Though, I am not very much a fond of it as a whole. You lie to yourself and it pains me that you are not going to know who you really are anymore." Without waiting for a respond, the ninja exited out of the hut.

Alexandr remained mesmerized at the words. Somehow, the words burnt her from the inside. Who was she exactly? Who was she trying to be that only yielded to her hopeless condition? What must she want at the moment that isn't death?

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 08

It couldn't be determined on how many days in exact that Lord Alexandr was held captive inside the hut. The prisoner followed a routine everyday. Every morning, a ninja brought her breakfast and something to wash her up. After some time, hime would bring her lunch and over and over persuade her to work with the rest of the ninjas. What was interesting was that despite the nagging, no force nor violence was applied to change the lord's decision. Rather, the hime was patient enough to talk to the prisoner. In the evening, another ninja would then brought her a meal amidst the darkness of the room with no candle light or even a hint of brightness from somewhere. Everything would just turn black.

Then, Hime came, the only moment that she would know that it was time for her noon's meal.

"How've you been?" The captor asked. It was the same question asked to the lord every day.

"I totally see no point of detaining me. I know that at my current state, I'm already being a burden to you… and well, to your whole clan, if I may say. Absolutely nothing could be expected from me." Alexandr was free to roam casually inside the small room. She never felt like a prisoner locked so tightly in a cell. Instead, she was warmly treated with all her basic necessities. Freedom was the only thing she yearned for. The hut was heavily guarded. It was a bit impossible to get out unless she would make use of explosives to blow the whole thing and kill every enemy there was. Killing was an option. As a matter of fact, she was certain the she could kill Hime with her bare hands every time she would came to visit, or even at that very moment. However, it was a bit difficult to even act at such brute when all the lord was receiving was nothing but the ninja's politeness.

"Well…" Hime looked the same every day, with her all-covered ninja suit, forming her femininity at every curve there was on her body. "… you are pretty much confident about that, aren't you?" She had put the food on the table. "But, I'm confident as well on gaining your favor."

"Everyday, you ask the same thing. And everyday, I give you the same answer. You want me to be a traitor to an old friend."

"Excuse your speech, sir. It is not I who wants you to be a traitor. Before I asked such favor, such treachery had been done. Am I refreshing your memory?"

Sera was the first thing that came to Alex's mind. Even before Hime had asked of her, Alexandr was already having an affair with Shigure's wife. No, even before they arrived in Asagawa, even before she had encountered love. No matter how Alexandr wanted to make a better lord for herself and look to what tomorrow have in stored for her, her past haunted her like a hunting dog sniffing for her scent, ready to pounce and minced her over and over again. Surely, Hime wasn't referring to her affair with Sera, was she? She couldn't possibly know of that. As how Alexandr think of it, only Marcus had known of what Sera and Alexandr had been doing inside the mansion for the last ten days while Shigure was fooling around with Shion. Affairs? People of stature didn't have something to call as affairs. These were just games, no difference to poker.

"You fall silent to my question as if I had hit you perfectly right through. There is no guilt that you could possibly harbor now if such, what you would call betrayal, is done to Shigure because I know your true nature. You are kind and have a pure of heart. Justice is in your blood and we are asking you to be on our side."

"I am greatly aware of how Chief Mori had treated the people of Asagawa but I don't see any injustice done by Shigure to the people. His ruthlessness may affect, what, like three or five persons perhaps? But who in the world had never put five or ten people to an unjust situation. We are a society, Hime, a regular society that takes on its wings the different classes and the problems attached to such situation. You just have to leave everything to time. Time will do its part in healing wounds and mending relations. Ninjas are not needed to impose morals. Why do you have to be so concern with these people as to take extraordinary measure for their problems? What is your story, Hime? Tell me and perhaps I may be enlightened on why exactly you are doing this?"

"Look, sir, I love my people as I am their country's citizen, my blood comes from this land's very roots and it hurts me that a person, just because he is influential, could easily exploit everything for his own gain. My status in society is not that commendable as I, as a person, am required to be feeble and maintain a level of idiocy in politics and money. So now, I masked myself to cover my Asagawan class who follows the rules of society, customs and traditions. I am here as a person with altruistic nature to survive and do well to help other people."

"Your principle is indeed commendable, that I honestly say to you, Hime. Nothing is more noble than your view of life. I would have been helpful to you if you'd met me fifteen years ago because at that time I would have the vitality to take on any risks and challenges in life without the fears that I accumulated throughout the years."

"With all truth, I hardly understand the person in you."

"It is not much of a surprise for me either for I, myself, am an example of …" At this moment, Alexandr refused to finish her sentence. Unlike the previous days, this talk had become more personal by the minute. There was the huge risk of talking and opening her soul naked in front of the enemy's eyes.

Hime had only responded back with her gaze, eyes full of emotions to pass down to the person that met it. They sparkled with messages that no doubt moved the lord. Words were finished being said on that afternoon that had gone through troughs of each of their very selves. Without spending more time, the ninja retreated. Door shut tight. And the cycle would begin again on the next morning.

Perhaps it was her fifteenth or twentieth day of captivity. Well she really had no idea about it. Counting the days was futile as if she was looking forward to her freedom. There were really no persons who were worth looking forward to. Sera? Marcus? For some reason, she didn't miss them at all. Somehow, being a prisoner was slowly giving her a peace of mind, except of course the vexation to be hidden away from the world and seeing only the four corners of the hut. Boredom was a dreadful enemy. Everyday, she waited eagerly to the three persons whom she was going to meet. Hime, was assured to meet her at noon. For breakfast and dinner, several ninjas would come, of different sexes, to bring her meals and provided her something for her daily hygiene. Everyone was warm and friendly toward her even though that she undeniably acted rudely to them at the very start. But things became calmer now.

Meeting with Hime was both a thrill and a bore. The ninja was just so persistent and stubborn as Alexandr was, all the lord could give was the same negation. Surprisingly as the days passed by, Alexandr had shown a level of curiosity as to the face behind Hime's mask.

"I have a proposal to you." The lord began. "If you removed your mask so that I may see your face, then I will diligently help your uprising."

"Such is irrelevant. If not, then it only defeats the purpose of concealing my identity." Hime seemed entertained with the proposition as well.

"Then, tell me, why conceal your identity?"

"It is for your own good."

"My own good?" There seemed to be humor between the words that Alexandr was deeply amused at the ninja's answer. "Won't you just tell me directly that the mask is a means of washing your hands as the Asagawan vigilant?"

"If that's how you put it, then, so be it. I have no argument to such trivial matters."

"Honestly, if you aim on killing Shigure, then don't you think it would be more convenient if you would immediately ambush him? Everything should have been over by now rather than keeping me here for days. How much time have you wasted?"

"You have it wrong, sir. If…" The ninja stressed. "… Shigure had been killed anonymously, our purpose would be known in its generic form. You wouldn't exactly know why, would you? You would only be surprised and nothing more. No changes would be brought and the same thing will happen again in the future. With you, here, talking to me, sharing your views, your life and knowing our cause, everything changes."

"Me again?" It was a mixture of frustration and annoyance in the lord's voice. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are Lord Alexandr of Burglier and you will know in due time." Her eyes twinkled in a smile before she took her leave.

The next morning, the lord felt refreshed as before as she prepared herself to go under the same boring daily routine of chatting. Well, that was what she was thinking the moment the thinnest bit of the sun's ray hit her cheek.

"Here!" A thick cloth mistakenly thought to be a blanket heavily landed on Alex's belly. "Just in case the morning here wouldn't suit your taste; out there is cold."

Still half dazed, the blond adorably cleared her eyes to focus on the person standing in front of her bed. In a minute, she realized the futility of looking at those masked people whom hard to distinguished. Hime was a special case. The woman seemed recognizable now since every time they took, Alexandr could feel the pattern of how she view and interpret things. The voice was another thing, described to be, as what Alexandr could imagine, as a bit femininely sexily husky.

"Pardon" For a moment there, Alexandr could have heard that she was set free.

"Our leader ordered that you be given freedom to roam the village. Only one condition is asked of you."

"That means… I can return to the mansion."

"Well, if that is what you want. Then so be it." The ninja left. "At night, you return here inside your hut, or else, there's the consequence that a person such as you would no doubt be aware of."

Never did Alexandr thought that gaining her freedom would be this easy. There was absolutely nothing traded for it. She pulled herself together to make sure that this was not one of those dreams. Besides, it was still very early in the morn and dreams could be easily mistaken for with reality. But, the huge breeze coming through the widely opened door with no locks nor guards was indeed too cold, brushing against her face. The shy light of the rising sun slowly crawled to the pathways, kissing fervently the grasses at the sides.

Where was she exactly? This was not the town. There were no carriages. No tall buildings. No busy mob that brushes each other's shoulders. It was a very placid village surrounded by gigantic mountain ranges. The running water from a stream played its music against the smooth rocks, jumping through the slopes of the pass.

The cloth thrown at her served its purpose. Putting it around her neck, the fabric did kept her warm. It was rather a small village, perhaps less than a hundred people living their lives one day at a time. The expressions on their faces enjoyed their activities on their respective livelihoods. But at the sight of the foreigner, those expressions changed. They were not scared. As a matter of fact, they had a very friendly look towards the blond lord.

Children played contently at the houses' sides, running all the way to the pathway leading downhill to where it seemed the sound of the running water came from. Women skillfully weaved baskets. Some eloquently were arranging flowers as they sat at their doorstep. The men were farming at a nearby land. The only thing that made Alexandr stood in the crowd was the color of her hair. Other than that, they were just the same. Especially now that there was no sword at her hip or a 'Marcus' at her side. Those were the least of her concerns now. What peace was there! Everybody minded their own business and they treasured what mattered most – their loved ones, their homes. At least, unlike her, they were not alone.

Steps were passed more and more into the heart of the village. The wooden houses were nothing but sturdy just by looking at it. They were frail and taunted the wind to blow them over. But nature were on their side, giving them fresh food and the freshest of the air.

The mountains hovering on them were grand and painted the walls of the secret place with admirable hues of green. Alexandr wasn't really this appreciative to the things around her. The long prison perhaps contributed to her condition. From the horrid four corners of the hut to the majestic skyscrapers of mountains; from the darkness to the illumination of multi-colored lights beaming from the sun; and the dreadful silence to the joyous laughter of children and the peaceful sounds of people working to earn their livelihood.

After reaching the end of the short lines of houses, Alexandr finally came to the end of it where stood guard was an old oak tree, a long bench rested under it. The old creature was facing the horizon, smiling to greet the first word of the sun.

"Ah, you have finally reached here." There was a man sitting on the wooden bench.

"Have we met?" Indeed, the face was familiar.

"If you ask me, then, I have to say 'yes'. But I do not know whether our meeting was that much of a significant for you."

"Yes, I remember you." Alexandr, then, realized. He was the peddler she had met back in town. He was the very same peddler who gave her directions for the venue of Chief Mori's party. "I am grateful for your help at that time."

"Good" With arched back, he laughed huskily.

"Why are you here? Can this be your village?"

"I suppose. Although it's not the same village from whence I could remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Young lad, back when I was a child, playing just like those ordinary children you had seen while coming through her, the flowers at that time were more colorful, the surroundings were greener, and the air fresher. The water that sprinkled the riverbank purified every corner of it."

"I don't understand. Surely, between those years, changes happen – may it be a change of the ambiance, the ecological composition, or even your physical and psychological composition. Do you regret to see those changes?"

"Young lad, you really don't understand, do you?" He finally stood up, pointing to peaks and troughs. "If you breathe fresh air, then, it's good for you. But this was not the air from a long time ago. The detergent factory emitted puffs that killed a whole specie of herbs in the valley. Our streams are toxic from the factory's waste. But this is our only source of water here. Every year, two or three children die, not counting the old ones, who were sensitively affected by this ecological imbalance. You see, sir, we rely our lives on nature and one man is destroying it for progress and industrialization. Such folly! He tried to progress half-baked. What's good with new technology when its price are people's lives. We pleaded to the government and we pleaded to Mr. Shigure for years. But we were fighting against wealth and power. Who could ever win against those?"

"I'm sorry." Alexandr finally became reflective. "I was naïve to even try to console you."

"It's excusable. You are a _gaijin_ and you know what was only shown to you. Though, beneath an appearance could be something more important."

"I didn't…" Indeed, she was held helpless in surprise by the situation. She remembered how Hime fervently asked her to help the people. Now, Alexandr finally understood. "About Hime… she's the leader of the band of ninjas, am I correct?"

"Yes. She was kind enough to lend us a hand. But she yielded no better power than we are. As an ordinary person, she was ignored and mocked. So, one day, she organized several people to correct things with more unconventional methods." He paused for awhile, positioning himself calmly than before. "And I am pleased that Hime brought you here. I heard of your noble and dignified character."

Those were praises that Alexandr couldn't affirm.

"Hime-sama is a respectful woman." He continued. "The villagers love her. At first, the ninjas stole from the ruthless medicines which were deprived to the commoners. Later, they targeted on low-life government scums, threatening them to change their ways. Of course, the ninjas remained noble with their acts. They couldn't exactly kill people. The closest thing the ninjas could try was wound them. Some changed, some migrated, but some remained hardheaded." His eyes were teary, a bit pitiful, a bit regretful. "The lady was so ever kind to us. I couldn't thank her enough for forsaking her own welfare and totally giving us the chance to live normal lives."

"The lady? Hime?" The nobility of the story spun the lord's intrigue. "Just, who is she?"

"I heard my name. By any chance, you were talking about me." Hime just appeared from nowhere. Still completely masked and covered, there were no weapons that she carried. "You were asking about me?" It was not a question. "I am sure whether to be amazed or disappointed to see you here. I was pretty certain that you would return back to the mansion once you gain your freedom but I am thankful, however, to see you still here in the village."

The peddler was already standing up at the sight of the ninja leader.

"Come with me." Hime beckoned the lord whom obediently walked beside her.

The silent steps took them to a remote place where no villagers could possibly see them. Hime crossed her arms to herself and began. "Look… I know you find me annoying by now but…"

"I will help you." Hime's words were immediately cut off.

"Pardon?" The easiness was too good to be true. Was it really easy? Remembering the methods, the days… it was indeed hard to get the lord's cooperation.

"I know you plan to close down the factory. I will help you. It's the least thing that I can do. When I get home, I will pull out my investment on the factory. If that is not enough, I will buy it and have it destroyed."

Alexandr's plans came like a bomb on Hime rendering her speechless. Her eyes, which were the only senses that Alexandr could see reflected the most precious expressions of gratefulness and sincerity.

"Then, both of us could finally live freely and separately our lives." Following the molded plan, a faded enthused voice traced the lord's line. Who was not saddened by the remembrance of loneliness? Alexandr recalled that her purpose would then end after destroying his former comrade. A journey back to Burglier awaited her.

That night, as promised, Alexandr went back to the hut – her prison cell. Her emotions were overwhelming with vengeance, guilt, sadness, and loneliness.

The hut was as dark as the cloud hovering above her head. At last, she agreed to bring down Shigure's factory. Well, it was not like she was in good terms with the man. There were a lot of complications. She abhorred his principles and what was more complicated was her sleeping with the man's wife. Remembering Sera and at the same time reflecting on what she was going to do with the ninjas to her husband was not that amusing. As a matter of fact, it was a bit of a torture. There was no love with Sera. The madam needed the lord to redeem her off from Shigure's clutches. Alexandr's charity was just of another level.

"Sir?'

"Yes?" With the door timidly opened, the moon's rays behind the visitor could show only its silhouette.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Hime?"

"Yes." She continued. "Early today, I am really grateful that you finally agreed to help us."

Though Alexandr couldn't exactly see anything inside the room, the audacity of Hime's voice and the warmth from her body could be felt as Hime sat beside the lord on his bunk.

"I just had to do what I can, that is. For this people here, for this place…"

"Yet, you look so unhappy still. I had changed your views and your decision. But somehow, deep inside of you, I could still feel that hardly there would be a change at all."

"Why do you say these things?"

"I was hoping I could help."

"Honestly, Hime, I am not following you at all. I'm fine as I am. Now, please, you don't need to…"

"Sir, for the past few weeks, everyday, I talked to you. I hear your thoughts and felt your emotions. You passed to me various things of your life, your past, and how you are brought up by your ancestry. I know you more now and I have come to understand your predicaments. At first, I was delirious and I loathed your very existence here in Asagawa with all your grandeur and status as a man. Such was the root for injustice in the society and I couldn't be more happier that you have sided with us."

"And yes, I sided with you. As an aristocrat and a man, I sided with you now, unconditionally. So, if you don't mind, I need to take my rest before…"

"I just recently understand right now; at that time, why you said it to me." Hime took in a caress the blond's hand. "Please share your sentiments."

"What are you doing, Hime?"

Hime removed her mask, pulling her hood. Strands of the woman's hair glided down smoothly to brush the lord's hand that was finally brought to feel the other woman's smooth creamy cheek. "I've just come to love you."

And a kiss felt like an oasis in the desert that Alexandr was as surprised to feel how natural their lips lock each other with no hesitations nor conditions, though her eyes couldn't tell what this woman looked like but this feeling was all there was to command the familiarity and the easiness to resonate the exact sensation of the words she just confessed. Everything about Hime was warm and peaceful, like love giving an apparition right infront of the blond. There was no pity; nor a taste of spite.

Alexandr pulled back. "You are…" She could only traced Hime's unmasked features with her hand. "Let me see you."

The corner of her lips rose, arched in a smile. "Not yet." Her forehead found its way to meet the other. "Do you not desire to want me as I am now?"

"No." Such was the lord's reply. "I do not lust for you nor do I desire on having the taste of your virtue with my sex."

At such words, the lord felt a bit of regret from her companion.

But Alexandr lifted Hime's face. "But my heart resounded with your kiss. I felt this incredibly warm something inside of me that I dare not to explain."

Hime seemed pleased.

"Somehow, you feel so close to me. Somehow, I… " Words were too scarce as of the moment. "… I need you more than I want you." Alexandr continued. "Do I sound mad to you?"

"No, not at all." She kissed the blond's cheek. "You just sounded like a better Alexandr now."

The blond responded with equal passion, gently peeling off Hime's garments piece by piece, replacing them with caresses. Hime did the same to the blond, much to Alexandr's surprise, Hime was indifferent at the touch of the lord's chest. As a matter of fact, Hime wasn't astonished at all unlike those other women who paused and pondered before continuing on. But somehow, time was at their side, flowing ever so smoothly, like a guardian leading to their ultimate pleasure.

"You are not alone, Alexandr." Hime had whispered before both drifted off to sleep. "I have always been here. Please do not talk of loneliness anymore."

As dawn broke, tiny spectrums of light began to escape from the hut's roofs. Alexandr still had her arms wrapped tightly at the woman on her side. Hime was like an answer from heaven that suddenly entered into her life yet brought to her completeness. Finally, she awoke with the darkness fading away. Now, Alexandr could see her. She could finally see – Michiru!

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Journey Through 3 Rising on New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon nor I am connected to Toei Animation. All rights belong to them. The plot, the original characters, and places are fictitious that came solely from me. This story is fanfiction.

Chapter 09

Tonight was the fated day to take over Shigure's factory. Alexandr got herself ready to depart. Michiru, along with her ninjas, got all suited up as well. Violence was the last thing on their list to do with Shigure and the plan was for Alexandr to peacefully withdraw his investment and ask Shigure to shut down the factory. If not, then, the ninjas would have to result to some drastic measures, threatening the tycoon's life.

Across the carriage was Michiru putting on her mask while the coachman, who turned out to be the peddler from the village, drove them out to town. Never did Alexandr felt this kind of fulfillment for years. But they were heading not to a prairie but to a battle for hundreds of men, women, and children in Asagawa. When victorious, Asagawa would find its richness and bounty again.

"Are you alright, Alex?"

"You have no idea on how glad I am to be here with you at this moment."

Michiru's eyes assured the blond for countless of times that everything would be fine.

Indeed, Alexandr never expected all of these things that were happening to her, especially with Michiru. Well, perhaps in the deepest part of her subconscious, she might have come to love this smaller woman as she was – for her compassion, her knowledge, her wisdom, her values, her principles, her selflessness – but the lord's eyes always reflected to her an illusion of the past, of what had happened to her first love. It pained her so that it was impossible to see what was truthfully and vividly in front who was a woman of a greater dignity, having a more mature perspective of the world, and a woman who taught her more about reliance and more about herself rather than a damsel seeking protection by a courtier's armor.

Alexandr couldn't help to feel both fright and joy at the same time. Remembering what had happened the last time she had felt her unforgettable and tremendous joy that stemmed out from her first love, tragedy flashed like lightning across her. She couldn't afford to lose people she held dear, she couldn't afford to lose Michiru.

"The more peaceful you talk this out with Shigure, the better." As the carriage approached the mansion, Michiru went through the plan over again. "My men and I will wait outside the mansion while you convince Shigure to pull out the factory." She heaved off a sigh. "But knowing such stubborn man, I highly doubt the calmness that I prayed. So here…" Michiru slipped a small pistol inside the blond's inner jacket pocket.

"What is this?"

"You don't need to aim this to somebody. A gunshot should be audible enough for you to signal us for our cue."

"And…"

"We don't kill, Alex." Michiru assured. "But, I know that blood and fights had passed several times in those hands of yours. I hope this would not be one of those memories that you seek to forget. Sir…" In the most concern and briefest of time, Michiru cupped the blond's face with both of her palms with eyes so placid yet divine. "Milord… My love… You are not asked to kill and you are not asked to hurt. Promise me that no blood will be shed by your hands."

Alexandr smiled lovingly. "I have never met a woman so brave yet so pure."

"You are as if talking about your reflection, Alex."

"I am not strong like you, Michiru. I broke into pieces. I became blind of your very own existence as I covered myself with regrets of the past, trying to revive the pride of my old self that I know I had long lost as time passed by. Just a week ago, I was nothing. I was a wealthy and influential bum. Yet, feeling your love revived me to life. Thank you."

Her kiss said her welcome.

The wheels halted to a mansion which seemed so silent and dry. There were no chirping of the birds and no servants even welcomed Alexandr and what would be seen as suspicious mask men upon setting foot on the first stair.

A gun shot.

Instinctively, all the passengers, ignoring the well-set plan, ran to where the shot was heard. It traced to the heart of the mansion, at the foot of the staircase.

"Milord!" Marcus hovered from the second floor railings as he had seen of Alexandr together with the ninjas entering the bloody scene. With eyes rounded as balls of surprise, even the servant was caught off guard with the sudden sound.

Alexandr's hand locked firmly on the equally astounded masked Michiru. In front of them was something ever so unexpected, the other ninjas stood frozen and defenseless as they could only stare impossible to execute a command or take one.

Servant per servant gathered, entering the room, and staying at the side only to be infected of what the other spectators encountered.

"Sera…" Finally, Alexandr came forward.

The woman, who met the blond's eyes, had tears flowing from both of her eyes, crying yet her face showed nothing but pleasure and relief. "Milord," she sighed in relief.

"What have you done?"

Sera looked at her hand where a tiny line of smoke still continued to escape. "I… well…" She cleared her throat, trying to project a sane woman of dignity. "It just happened." The slightest trace of guilt eventually vanished as she faced the blond lord. "I killed him. I am finally free from Shigure! Is it not great?" She threw the gun, hopping to clasp Alexandr's hands. "What blessing! You are here. I thought you left me." Her arms wrapped around the astonished lord.

"But you came back. And at the most perfect time. I finally get rid of my captor." She pulled back as she caressed the blond's palm. "Worry not, my knight, you are now spared from battle. Victory came to you. Let us leave this place and journey back to Burglier, to where your home awaits you with your love."

Might it be from sudden freedom or joy, Sera paid no attention to the spectators of her performance as all she could feel was the ecstatic tangible presence of her one and true 'prince' she had kept in her heart.

"Why are you not saying anything?" Sera's smile was glued to her. All other people, even the ninjas, were left ignored. "Come, Milord, take me with you. And together, let us experience again the pinnacles of passion and romance."

"I…" What could Alexandr say to her? Yes, Sera was one of the hottest and wildest acquaintances that feed the romance of her life. There were thrills and disappointments. Having her around gave her the suspense of unexplainable feeling of lust and thirst for love.

Alexandr glanced at Michiru who had just removed the cloth that hid her face. The ninja leader's face showed the pity there was for them.

Seeing Sera's freedom and her hope could only break Alexandr's heart because no matter how Sera brought excitement unto Alex's life, it could never compare the contentment she felt under Michiru's wing.

'Milord' Sera could only question in silence. Her frightened eyes became watery.

"Sera, I didn't come for you." Alexandr pulled back as she gave a respectable distance between them.

The smaller girl moved back in dismay.

"Sera, there is just nothing between the two of us."

"But there is! There is, Milord! What are you saying?! I am in love with you."

"I am grateful. You gave me love. As much as I want to give you the same, my heart had already picked someone else. For a long time, it had already picked someone… for a long time. And it is not you."

Her head swung in a flash as in a moment her cheek grew red together with Sera's palm.

"I deserved that." Alexandr regained her composure, still feeling the sting on her face.

Sera's trembling lips could only let her tears trickled across it. "I cannot believe this. I already know who you are, what you are! You are so…" Her heavy breaths took her steps back to Shigure's corpse, her hand reaching back to the pistol she just thrown. "This misery could only be cured with a cease of my breath."

"No! Sera!" The lord hurriedly ran to her side, enveloping her strongly with those long slender arms. "No!"

Sera could only cry with the satisfying warmth she was feeling. To be held in the lord's arms were ever so bittersweet. Her tears poured down endlessly, her gaze all blur, as what was only clear to her was the aching of her screaming heart.

"Please, do not be sad."

"Your request is ever so incomprehensible, Milord. You know not even a half of what I am feeling."

"I know. Sera, I know." No matter how her embrace tightened, her shivers were beyond control. "If only I could do something for you to ease your pain."

"Say that you're in love with me and that you'll take me away to your enchanted castle."

"You ask not to be fair for you, Sera."

"Such is better than you leaving me. My life now means nothing without you."

"No, that is not true at all. Your life has just begun. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday for sure, you will find someone whom your heart chooses for you." A calmed Sera still clenched the edge of Alexandr's shirt. "As time pulled me out of my misery, time will pull you out too. Wait and live."

Now unruffled, Alexandr continued stroking gently to still the other woman's sobs. "I had been to uncommitted bliss; I had taste the exhilaration of falling in love and the fervor of passion; I tried fighting with no conviction hoping to appease my crying soul. For years, I died. I walked with no heart, no desire, no purpose. Completely aware of this, I could only enjoy the company of this uninvited feeling. Regrettably, I ignored the person whom I thought could never make me feel the love so rare. On the contrary, she let me feel more. And it only took me to close my eyes, and let my heart see the rest there was to see."

By then, Sera could only look up, clearing her view for Alexandr's soothing gaze.

"You are not alone. Be strong." Alexandr wiped out the wetness on the crying woman's face.

"Open your heart to things – to different kinds of things! And love will follow you wherever you go." The lord held the smaller woman's head as she gently placed it closed to her chest as Alexandr's eyes took a glimpse at the woman with the cascading aquamarine tresses looking out to them with a loving smile. "That, I promise to you."

THE END

From the author

_speechless_

LOL No action? Boy… I am so tired! How many months did it take me this time? I am so very sorry that I didn't do regular updates unlike before (btw did I do regular updates before? Well, sort of). So… what do you think? Is it weird? Is this still considered a tragedy? I hope not! No violent reactions? I figure there would be less of those 'WHY? OH WHY? OH WHY?' reactions since only a few reviewed this story during the first few chapters so I assumed that I won't be bombarded with questions, right? I was caught off-guard when a lot wrote their reviews on the 8th chapter and now, it ended "just like that". HAH! But I bet nobody will be asking for a continuation of this story, is there? It's a wrap for Alexandr, that's for sure!

Digging deep on the story, well, the story is meant not to be deep. I hope people will get the idea that things are not perfect just like the town of Asagawa. And some things just couldn't be solved in just one setting. There were two struggles for Alexandr – internal and external. I give you the freedom what to comment on how Alexandr dealt with these different kinds of struggles in her life. As for the angst level, I hope I am not driving away the readers again. But I guess there is less angst or perhaps no angst at all in this one. It's just that there was really this long depression portrayed so reading AND writing it was truly heavy.

By the way, I want to extend my gratitude to the constant reviewers and readers. Thank you very much for taking the trouble of posting your reviews although I don't really directly reply to you, ne? Gomen! And to make up for it, I am going to dedicate my next fic to all of you, my dear reviewers. Expect it to be published on the 14th of February 2009. It's my Valentine's Day treat for you – a very light fic made especially for those of you who read my stories. Count on it!


End file.
